We Got Married
by GinxKay
Summary: Sakura chases Sasuke like a fangirl for all her life, and as Sasuke destroys her completely, she has come to despise him. Like adding oil on fire, Sakura and Sasuke were forced into marriage. How will Sakura live with the one who brings her pain and resent? How will Sasuke deal with Sakura while planning his revenge? WE GOT MARRIED Love/Hate
1. Scarred

Summary

Sakura chases Sasuke like a fangirl for all her life, and as Sasuke destroys her completely, her hate for him increases. Like adding oil on fire, Sakura and Sasuke were forced into marriage. How will the two resolve their problem? Especially when Sasuke continues to treat Sakura like a fly on the wall, what is to happen to these two?

Chapter 1

Scarred

Standing there in her high school uniform, her short pink hair flows with the wind. Sakura petals from the tree in front of her swirl around pass her. Holding her hand out, a petal fell onto her hands.

"It's spring already huh?" Sakura smiled, "Finally!" Sakura smirked, "Sasuke-kun will definitely fall in love with me this semester!'

"Why don't you just give up Sakura?" Ino smacked Sakura in the back of the head.

"INO PIG!" Sakura growled, "Why? You jealous?" Sakura stuck her tongue out. Laughters from both the girls roared through the entrance of the high school next to the Sakura trees.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto the blonde boy with whiskers smiled cheerfully. Behind him walked the one and only Uchiha Sasuke. Blushing at his elegance, Sakura smiled luminously.

"Sasuke-kun! Good morning!" She ran to his side and walked with him.

"OY!" Girls began to surround him as soon as Sakura initiated her move.

"Sasuke-kun!" Every girl called him. Looking at the crowd Naruto simply smiled.

"Teme's popular like always," Naruto smiled.

"Hinata is already inside…" Ino crossed her arms as she watch Sakura protect Sasuke.

"Ah shit!" Running quickly inside Naruto left.

With a sigh, Ino smiled, "Ganbare Sakura."

"YAH!" Sakura punched the girl on both her left and right, "I'm his body guard! Stay away from Sasuke-kun!" Sakura barked. Annoyed, Sasuke holds onto Sakura's hair tightly.

"Oy, Sakura," Sasuke spoke.

"OUCH! Sasuke-kun?" Sakura glared behind her. His cold eyes melted her heart and she smiled.

"Would you quit doing this every morning it's annoying!" He barked coldly letting go of her hair and walked pass her.

"I don't want to!" Sakura smiled as she ran by his side, "I want Sasuke-kun to fall in love with me!" Sakura smiled brightly.

"Shut-up!" Sasuke ignored her and continue to walk, "If you really love me Sakura," He smirked, "Make sure none of these girls enter the building until I get into class."

"Hai!" Sakura smiled with a wink, "I got you!" With a peace sign Sakura stands firmly in front of the entrance making sure no one passes her fist. Walking into the room, Sasuke walked towards his desk by the window.

"Baka," Sasuke glared out the window.

"Teme!" Naruto said pulling a seat beside him, "You want to go karaoke after school with the group?"

"Whatever," Sasuke said pulling out his phone.

"Who are you waiting to text you?" Naruto asked snooping at his phone.

"Can you get out of my business Dobe!" Sasuke pushed the blonde's face away.

With a smile Naruto barked, "Hey! Sasuke is searching through naughty sites!" He said aloud.

"DOBE!" Sasuke barked. As he was about to punch Naruto, the bell rang and Naruto quickly took his chance to run to his desk located in the middle of the seats behind Hinata the Hyuuga heiress. Her eyes glows like that of a pearl. Letting out a sigh of relief, Sasuke sits back in his seat. The white hair teacher with a mask covering his mouth walked in holding books in his hand.

"Ok," he smiled politely, "Good morning!"

"Good morning Kakashi-sensei!" The class yelled. Looking at the seats, everyone was present except for the seat beside Sasuke.

"Haruno Sakura?" Kakashi asked, "I thought I saw her?"

"HERE!" Sakura quickly runs in and sits.

"You're late again!" Kakashi barked.

"Sorry Sensei!" Sakura smiled as she fixes the knots in her hair.

"Sakura?" Ino turned to look at her, "Did you fight?" She whispered. Nodding her head, Sakura smiled and replied, "Shhhh."

"Yamanaka! Turn around!" Kakashi said nonchalantly.

"Sakura, since it's your third time this week, you are to clean the classroom after class," Kakashi said.

"I can't," Sakura smiled.

"Why is that?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm Sasuke-kun's body guard!" Sakura smirked.

Scratching his head, Kakashi smiled, "Well, then I guess that means Sasuke has to clean up too then?"

"What?" Sasuke barked, "Why do I need to stay after school to clean with this idiot?"

Sakura glared at the angered Sasuke.

"She said she's your bodyguard," Kakashi said.

"She's not," Sasuke said sitting back down, "She's lying."

"Huh…" Kakashi sighed, "Well then you have to stay here and clean Sakura! If you don't we will report it to your parents that you are misbehaving!" Kakashi said.

"I don't care," Sakura smirked.

Angering Kakashi, he smiled ignorantly, "Or should I inform Tsunade-sama?"

Silently, Sakura crossed her arms and sighed, "I guess I wouldn't mind…" Sakura whined, "Why seeennnsseeeiii!" Sakura pouted the entire class time.

Walking Sasuke to class, Sakura continue to protect him from any annoying fan. When lunch finally starts, Sasuke had disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Sakura walked around the garden. Out of the blue, she hears the voice of Sasuke. Lightening up, Sakura runs around the corner to find Sasuke holding a reddish pink hair girl in his embrace.

"Sasuke...kun…" Sakura glares. Sasuke looks up glances at Sakura. With a few seconds, Sakura and Sasuke made eye contact. Quickly running back around the corner, Sakura sighed. Upset, Sakura bit her lips and began to eaves drop in their conversation. Trying to listen to their conversation, she couldn't hear anything. Nosy, Sakura stuck her ear to the corner as she faces away.

"Why can't I hear them?" Sakura whispered.

"Hear who?" Sakura looked up. The darkness of his hair darkened his face along with the shadow silhouette covering his face. Staring straight into his dark coal eyes, Sakura gulped down her saliva. Darkness gloomed over his face as Sakura giggled scared out of her mind. Backing away from him, she smiled in fear. Watching her back away, Sasuke smirked.

"Hi Sasuke-kun…" Sakura practically whispered.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Sasuke smirked as he realize how scared she was. She continued to back away from him slowly; however, he slams his left arm into the wall beside Sakura so she was closed in from behind where the wall is.

"What's wrong...Sasuke-kun?" Sakura mumbled looking away from his eyes. Leaning into her till she felt his warmth breathing on her cheeks. With the satisfaction from her reaction, Sasuke smirked. He realized she tried her best not to breathe. Learning in closer till his mouth is inches apart from her ear.

"What did you hear?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing… I really heard nothing…" Sakura waved her hands back and forth trying to emphasize that she really didn't hear anything.

"What did you see?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura spoke softly as she realize she is not able to escape the Uchiha, "I saw you with a senior… embracing her…" Sakura tried her best to further their distance.

"If you tell anyone...you're dead," Sasuke growled with a smirk as he realize how flustered she is still, "Or…" Sasuke leaned away a little and took a good glance at her.

"What…?" Sakura whispered still as she continue to refuse to look at him.

"I'll give you an award to shut-up about what you saw," he said as he turned his face to kiss her. Eyes opening wide, Sakura felt his mouth on hers and quickly pushes away. Laughing, Sasuke smirked.

"With that you should be happy. If I hear anything about what you saw-" Sasuke felt a hard slap on his left cheek. Glaring at Sakura who swung her hands. After realizing what she did, Sakura runs off with tears in her eyes. Shocked and irritated by her actions, Sasuke grinned his teeth together.

"Tch, annoying," Sasuke whispered.

Running to the Sakura tree in front of the school, Sakura hid in the bushes.

"...Why?" Sakura touched her lips. Her face held stains of tears.

"Why aren't I happy?" Sakura cried as she tugs her feet into her chest, "I should be happy Sasuke-kun kissed me…" Sakura bit her lips, "Baka… how could he kiss me...to threaten me…" Sakura sighed. "DING DONG!" The bell for class rang.

"DAMN IT!" Sakura ran fast towards her classroom.

"Huh?" Ino looks at Sasuke who enters the room with no Sakura beside him, "Where's your bodyguard?"

Growling at Ino, Sasuke tuck his hands in his pocket and walked by ignoring her.

"...What happen?" Ino panicked, "Sakura would never do miss her chance!" Ino took out her phone.

Reaching the third floor, Sakura stares down the hall seeing Kakashi-sensei walking to class.

"SHIMATTA!" Sakura screamed trying to get Kakashi-sensei to look back. As he does so, Sakura quickly runs towards the room. Reaching the room before Kakashi, Sakura sighs as she opens the door loudly.

"SAKURA!" Kakashi grunts behind her.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura fixes her skirt and her hair, "I am here on time today!" She winked at him with a peace sign.

"Really?" He barks with a sigh, "Whatever… get in your seat!"

"Hai!" Sakura skips to her desk but she suddenly realizes what happened before. She suddenly touches her lips again. Stopping in the middle of the room, she didn't want to sit beside Sasuke.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Ino whispered loudly.

"Sit down Sakura!" Kakashi said. Suddenly, Sasuke turns to glare at her with a smirk. With rage inside of Sakura, she calmly holds it in and walks to her seat.

' _Ganbare Sakura...SHANAROO! Don't give in to that jerk! Don't let him use you like that! I will expose him for what he did! I can't just let this go without a battle! EVEN IF IT'S YOU SASUKE-KUN!'_ Sakura begins to think in her head, ' _Why…?' Sakura pouts, 'Why did I spend so many time chasing after him?'_ Sakura sighed aloud.

"Is there something wrong Sakura?" Kakashi asked turning around. Without realizing Kakashi is speaking to her, Sakura spaced out. Knowing why Sakura is like that, Sasuke turns to face her and pokes her on her hip. Jumping up, Sakura fell out of her seat.

"HARUNO SAKURA! What is it this time?" Kakashi yelled.

"I...I…" She stared at the dreamy and charming Sasuke who is grinning at her. Although he was smiling at her, Sakura knew better, " _He's trying to get to my mind!"_ Sakura thinks to herself. Realizing how hopeless Sakura is, Kakashi continue his studies. As Sakura sat back down in her seat, she refused to look at Sasuke. Looking back at Sakura and Sasuke, Ino's curiosity increase as she watches the young Uchiha taunt Sakura with his glares and smirk.

Confused, Sakura struggles with her unsettle feelings. During Kakashi's teaching, Sakura had chills as she realize someone was glaring at her. Looking around, her eyes meets the same coal dim eyes that she has yearned to look at her for the past years. Flustered, she quickly looks away. Turning red, Sakura looked at her book on her desk and tilted away from his view.

' _Stop thinking about it,'_ Sakura repeated.

As the bell rang for school to end, Sakura runs up to Kakashi trying to avoid anyone talking to her. Watching at her actions, Sasuke became entertained.

"Oi, Teme, you coming?" Naruto slapped Sasuke's shoulder.

"No, Dobe, go ahead. I forgot I had something to do," Sasuke sighed as he leans back into his desk.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Something. You can come to my house later if you want," Sasuke offered trying his best to get the whisker boy away.

"Alright! Then, let's eat ramen and play video games!"

"Whatever," Sasuke growled.

"What's wrong with him?" the doggy boy asked.

"Oh, Kiba! Is everyone outside already?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Kiba smiled, "Sakura!" He yelled across the room. Standing at the front of the class with Kakashi-sensei, Sakura turned around to look for who's calling her name.

"Oh Kiba!" Sakura smiled.

"Want to Karaoke after you're done?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, I'll come right after I'm done!" Sakura said calmly forgetting about what was worrying her. Not bothered by their conversation, Sasuke glances at his phone.

"Alright then, see ya!" Naruto and Kiba walked off. With some classmates still in class, Sakura waited for everyone to leave. She waves goodbye to Kakashi, and starts erasing the chalkboard.

"Sasuke-kun!" the same reddish pinkish hair girl stood by the door with her long hair and glasses. Her bold actions were clear and her demands seemed clear to Sakura. Watching Sasuke stand up, Sakura slyly observes as he walks pass her and towards the senior red head girl. Walking off together, Sakura silently left a sigh.

"Why do I need to care?" Sakura continue to scrub the board like crazy. With the image of the two together, Sakura begins to think of her desires and future dream.

"AM I CRAZY!" Sakura sweeps the floor. Slowly, hours has gone by, and the sun began to set. The orange setting in front of her left her nostalgic.

"It's beautiful," Sakura sighed, "AHHH!" Sakura sat down in her desk laying her head down staring at Sasuke's seat, "I tell myself to give up...but...even after what happened...you're threatening me...and...also with someone else… WHY CAN'T I GIVE UP ON YOU...YOU BASTARD!" Sakura stood up quickly as she quicks his chair over.

"AHHH!" Sakura pulls her hair, "GANBARE SAKURA. SHANNAAROOO!" She carries her bookbag and quickly runs out. As she runs to her locker, she quickly puts on her shoes and before she reaches the exit, someone got a hold of her bookbag and pulls her back making her fall to the ground.

"OUCH! WHO IN THE WORLD…" in front of her...the one and only Uchiha Sasuke. Once again, the dark silhouette on his face covers his eyes.

"Sakura," she blushes as she hears her name rolling off his tongue, "Do you clearly understand your position? If I hear you say a single word about what you-"

"If you're talking to me about you and the senior...I won't tell anyone," Sakura's face held honesty. Her eyes didn't waver. She clearly looks him in the eye.

"I'm not someone who will just tell everyone about other people's business," Sakura said. Watching her speechless, Sasuke became satisfied with her answer. He returned the favor of her answer with a smile.

"Then, let's not cross roads again," Sasuke turned his back and turned a little for her to see his smirk, "because...you're annoying." he coldly states with bitterness.

Holding a fist, Sakura's began to water; however, she took a deep breath and smiled.

"Even…" Sakura spoke clearly and firmly, "No...You don't even have to tell me because I decided that our roads won't cross ever again."

"Good," Sasuke coldly and emotionlessly walks out. Sakura waits for ten minutes before leaving campus to think and clear her mind.

"Don't cry Sakura," Sakura looked at the ceiling, "Why cry for that bastard chicken hair...handsome...beautiful...shannarooooo!" Sakura bit her lips.

As night has fallen, and the sun once again rose, Sakura slowly dresses up skipping her breakfast, she walks to school.

"Ahh...I'm early again…" Sakura stopped at the Sakura tree. The wind slowly embraces Sakura; however, the petal of the Sakura dare not fall. Sticking her hands out, not one petal fell.

"Why is it like this?" Sakura asked nonchalantly gloomy. Looking behind her, she realizes that it's about time, students will be coming. She quickly hides in the bush and watches everyone pass by. Standing at the entrance, Ino waits for Sakura.

"Where is that girl?" Ino finally comes across the silent king and the talkative brat, "Hey...have ya'll seen Sakura?" Ino asked.

"That's right...where is Sakura? She never misses us…" He looks around. With a sigh, Ino pouts.

"She should at least tell me where she is!" Ino continues to look down the streets. Without looking, Sasuke smirks and continues to walk towards the crowded fans.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Everyone barges beside him basically touching him.

"wow…" Naruto glares, "I'm glad I'm not him...they're pratically raping him…" Naruto whispered.

"Yeah…" Ino stares. Worried, she takes out her phone and sees that Sakura has texted her

 _I'll talk to you later! Go to class first!_

 _-Haruno Sakura_

"What's wrong with her?" Ino walks pass the crowded fans and walked with Naruto to class.

"Yah...those girls need to keep their hands to themselves!" Sakura growls through the bush.

"Where is that pink haired punk?" The crazy fans whisper among themselves, "Good thing she ain't here! If she is, I'll beat her up for real today!' People continue to celebrate.

"They're going to get a beating later!" Sakura barked quietly cracking her fist. Annoyed by all the fans, Sasuke tries to push through but the barrier of his fans continue to suppress him from doing so.

"My legs are getting tired…" Sakura said as she continues to squat in the bush. Hearing noises from the bush beside him, Sasuke takes a quick glance and smirks.

"Hey Sasuke!" the girls touched his chest.

"HEY!" Sakura yelled through the bush. Everyone quickly backs off the boy and looks around for a bubble gum looking hair.

"Where is she?" they whisper. Taking his chances, Sasuke quickly disappears to class.

"Sasuke-kun?" Everyone searched.

"Where did he go?" They asked.

"Ahh...that handsome…" They breathed with happiness, "Our oxygen,"

"Wow…" Sakura begin to realize, "I wasn't the only one…" Sakura said. Without forgetting, Sakura quickly stands up behind the girls with a fist.

"What's this feeling?" One of the girls asked, "It's hot today."

"It is huh?" Sakura put a hand on a skinny wrinkly and long face girl's shoulder.

"Yeah…" as she glares at Sakura she quickly starts a run along with the rest of the girls, "You wait!" Sakura yelled confidently with a menacing aura hanging around her. Once again, the bell rang before Sakura could get to class.

"AHH DAMN IT!" Sakura sprints.

"HERE!" Sakura opens the door to a filled classroom and Kakashi-sensei who had his hands crossed.

"This is the final warning Sakura. This is the fourth time this week. If one more time, we will call your parents and Tsunade-sama," he said loudly.

"YES!" Sakura barked, "I understand fully!" Sakura sighed as she slowly walks to her seat. Walking by Ino, Sakura slowly mouths, "I'll talk to you later." Nodding, Ino felt more relieved to see her friend at school. Slyly, Sakura tries to steal a glance at Sasuke. At the corner of her eye, she turns a little to see that he wasn't glaring at her. Relieved, Sakura opens her book to the page Kakashi began teaching. Opening two books, Sakura began reading.

As each class period came to be, Sakura had followed Sasuke around secretly trying to keep him safe.

' _Even though I told myself I would give up on him...and that I will make sure our paths won't cross anymore…'_ Sakura pouted as she hides behind lockers, to trees, to poles, and trashcans, ' _Haruno Sakura can't give up this easily! Even if I can't have him...I will protect him! THERE's ALWAYS HOPE!'_ Sakura thought to herself. Watching him from afar and trying her best to stay out of his path.

For the past week, Sakura progresses in trying to secretly protect him or watch him.

After a week, Sakura finally loses sight of him in the progress as she became hungry in the lunch line. Forgetting him for about an hour, Sakura goes to find him. As she rubs her stomach down an empty hall, she reaches the middle of the hallway and stops as she finds Sasuke with his hands in his pocket walking towards her alone. Hypnotized into his deep dark eyes, Sakura quickly wakes up and watches him walk towards her direction. Processing what has happened, Sakura quickly glances away. Noticing the pink haired fan, he smirks and walks by her.

Having said nothing to her, Sakura felt empty. Still standing in the same position, Sakura begins to think of what she desires.

"Why?" Sakura sighed, "Why did I tell him that I don't want to cross paths with him anymore! SAKURA YOU IDIOT!" Sakura pouted as she walked to class. Laying her head on her desk, Sakura drowns herself in misery thinking about what she is going to do.

However…

"Why am I back here in this stupid bush!" Sakura had hidden in the bush once again watching her fans and Sasuke. Like a new routine, Sakura still couldn't get use to it. She's always watching him even though he strictly states that their paths won't meet again. Every other day, she is late for class.

"You haven't seen him after school have you?" Ino asked.

"I mean besides when the group hangs out...I barely see him," Sakura pout, "And now that...our paths can't cross," Sakura whined as they ate lunch.

"Why aren't you chasing him right now?" Ino asked.

"Because...every time during lunch he finds a way to escape my grasp without me knowing!" Sakura held her fist up, "I'm just trying to protect him!...and...huh… I don't think this love is easy!" Sakura cried.

"Baka," Ino sighed, "If I were you…I would just give him up. I mean it's not like he cares about you."

"Thanks Ino," Sakura sighed, "I need to hear that so that I WILL BE MORE DETERMINED!" Sakura smirked.

"Ahhh," Ino sighed, "This is so pointless!" Ino continued to eat her sandwich.

Walking around the garden once again, Sakura hum to herself as she turned around the same corner she had encountered Sasuke. There, she sees Sasuke and the girl simply talking.

Seeing that Sasuke is holding her hands as she cried, Sakura bit her lips.

"What is this?" Sakura whispered, "Are they lovers or what?" Sakura sighed as she hid at the same corner away from them. After a while, Sakura just glares at the sky and the moving clouds.

"Maybe...I should just give up?" Sakura asked, "I mean...I can definitely do better!" Sakura said unmotivated.

"That sounds like a good idea," a familiar voice spoke out.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura stood up and her heart began beating fast as she tries to keep Sasuke's promise to not meet paths. She tries running pass him; however, his hand gripped hers. Scared out of her mind, Sakura reflects by twisting her arms so that he can let go; however, he only held it tighter.

"Don't try to escape Sakura," Sasuke said, "I know what you've been doing. Hiding, stalking, and eavesdropping."

"I wasn't!" Sakura retorted defensively.

Pulling her closer, Sasuke whispered, "Do I have to keep your mouth shut again?" He smirked.

Quickly putting her free hands to her mouth she spoke, "You're despicable."

"I know," Sasuke said as he lets go of her arm making her fall.

"Even…" Sakura sighed as she pulls herself up, "Even if you tell me not to meet paths, I will love you Sasuke-kun," Sakura confessed as her innocent eyes were fixed on his, "Therefore, I won't do as you request. I can't stay out of your path."

"Then...should I use my lips?" Sasuke asks as he leans in.

Quickly pushing him away, Sakura's hands were captured in his. Sasuke pushes her towards the brick wall and enclosed her in just like last time.

"You want this right? Not a lot of people have this treatment Sakura," Sasuke whispered in her ears. Kissing her forcefully, he bit her lips to access into her.

"STOP!" Sakura tries punching him but he pulls her wrist above her and pins her down. Sakura panicked while Sasuke enjoyed her struggles. Her desire to continue to get away made Sasuke enjoy this moment much more.

"Just shut-up Sakura. I didn't want to do this, but I am a man after all," Sasuke whispered. Everything went so fast, Sakura didn't even realize that Sasuke had unbuckled his pants. As Sasuke forces himself onto her and takes her in his stride, Sakura's will had died out. Her hopes, dream, and desires were crushed as Sasuke takes advantage of her. Scared to death, she begins to hold her voice back. Tears streamed down her face as Sasuke continues to bite her neck. She didn't have enough strength to push him back anymore.

Fixing his shirt, Sasuke buttons up leaving an emotionless Sakura lying on the ground. After leaving, Sakura had begun to shed tears like a waterfall. Bleeding between her legs, she couldn't walk correctly.

"Why...?" She cried. Holding herself together, Sakura didn't attend class and leaned against the wall. Hickey's covered her, and her bruised lips bleed.

"How annoying," Sasuke sighed as he looks at Sakura's desk at the end of school. Her book bag and books were still on her desk.

"Hey Teme! Let's hang out!" Naruto offered.

"Yeah, let's go!" Sasuke walked off with the gang.

"Sakura?" Ino looks around the room with no sign of her.

"Are you looking for Sakura Ino?" a brown hair women with two bun head on her head asked.

"Yeah Tenten have you seen her?" Ino asked.

"I heard she was admitted to the nursing room and resting," Tenten said.

"Oh, ok thanks!" Ino sigh of relief, "Should I go see her?" Ino asked.

"Hey Ino! Let's go!" Hinata said out the door of the room.

"Yeah!" Ino shrugged the situation away.

"Sakura, school is over," the nurse Shizune said.

"Yeah," Sakura quickly gets up and tries running out of the room but Shizune stops her.

"I don't know what's wrong with you Sakura, but you shouldn't be too hard on yourself," Shizune smiled, "Cheer up!"

Sakura tries to smile and touches her neck where she hid the hickey with a bunch of make up.

"Yeah…" Sakura said silently as she walks out. Hours had passed by and school has ended, Sakura walked to the classroom and heads home.

When reaching home, greeted by her parents, Sakura ignores them and heads to her bed. Laying there with tears streaming down her shades of green eyes, Sakura holds her voice back from being loud. Scarred for life, Sakura whimpers.  
' _I...I may have wanted you to be my first...but I never wanted it to be in that kind of situation…'_ Sakura cried herself to sleep.

Walking to school, Sasuke glares at all the fans who tackles him everyday. Standing beside the sakura tree, he glances at the bush beside it and realizes that Sakura isn't there. Walking to class, he still sees no sign of her.

"What are you looking for?" Naruto pulls Sakura's chair over to Sasuke's desk.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

"Is it really nothing?" Naruto asked.

"Shut-up dobe. Your girlfriend is probably looking for you."

"Ahh shit!" Naruto realized that he was suppose to pick Hinata up from her meeting this morning. Running off, Naruto left the emotionless Uchiha alone. Waiting, Sasuke glares at the door waiting to see a shade of pink hair. Observing outside at the entrance, he still sees no sign of her. Grunting out of impatience, he kicks the chair in front of him making everyone glance towards his direction.

As the doorbell rang, Kakashi glares once again to the desk of Sakura Haruno and sighs.

"Has anyone seen Haruno?"

"Sensei," Ino said raising her hand, "She's not feeling well. She's not here."

"Alright, well...that's the first," Kakashi began his class. Glaring at the desk, Sasuke snorted and ignores her absence.

After three days, Sasuke continues to adapt to her absence; however, when he walks into class he sees pink in the room cleaning the chalkboard. Without looking at the door, Sakura continues to wipe the board clean.

"Hey Sakura! You feeling better?" Ino comes running from behind Sasuke and hugs her best friend, "I've missed you!" With a slight smile, Sakura hugs Ino lightly back. Her eyes suddenly landed on the Uchiha in front of her when she realizes he is glaring at her. Quickly out of fear, Sakura glares away and pushes Ino away.

"Hey Ino," Sakura ignores Sasuke's presence and continues to talk to Ino. Walking to his desk, Sasuke sat down and smirk.

' _Are you ignoring me now?'_ Sasuke thought to himself. Watching her smile lightly with Ino up at the front he begins to taunt her.

"GOOD MORNING!" Naruto kicks the door open and smiles brightly, "OH SAKURA-CHAN! You're here! Are you feeling better?" Holding his hands to her forehead he measured her temperature.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Ino swats his hands away, "Where is Hinata?"

"Ahh...Hinata," Naruto sighed, "Well it's complicated." Walking to his seat, he lays his head down without bothering Sasuke. Trying to evade Sasuke's piercing stares, Sakura tries her best to hide away from him and tries her best not to glare over. Afraid of any consequences, Sakura tries her best to stay out of his path. Walking up to her seat, she lightly sits down. Trembling with fear, Sakura dares not look at his direction.

"You're shaking," Sasuke said venomously.

Like poison to Sakura, his voice made her heart beat quick with fear. She begins to remember everything and as she ignores his comment he lets out a little laugh.

As the day went by, Sakura was tortured in her seat. Sasuke would make silly comments and give her fear. Realizing something is wrong with Sakura, everyone including the group, the fangirls, and the teachers were concerned.

"She's not even going to talk to Sasuke-kun?" Whispers around the block spreads as Sakura walks with a frown along Hinata, Ino, and Tenten. Having yet ask her what's wrong, Sakura refuse to let them ask her. As soon as they mention her name, Sakura quickly changes the topic and stuck to the girl as glue.

"Sakura…" Ino stares at the child who use to fear nothing.

As the end of the day came and the bell rang the students goodbye, Sakura is the first out of the room.

Everyday became torture for Sakura as she continues to sit in her seat. Sasuke finally leaves her alone, and as weeks came by, Sakura was finally able to smile with her friends. Trying his best not to get involved with her, he doesn't speak to her. He does occasionally glances at her direction unknowingly. Everyday, Sakura seems more distant from all those around him and him. She avoids going out and tries her best to walk the opposite way of Sasuke.

One day as she arrives home, she realizes that someone important has came to her home. Walking in, she glares at the one and only granddaughter of the Senju's.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" Sakura barked.

"Hey my apprentice!" Tsunade smirked, "Well, should I grant you a bargain you'll love?"

"What?" She drops her bookbag on the floor and question the lady with big bosom, "Where is my parents?"

"I already told your parents and they left according to our contract. They seem very disapproving but I want to confirm with you." Tsunade said, "And well, I don't think you'll turn down the offer, but even if you do...don't forget that I have given you and your family plenty to live off of. I even allowed you at such a young age to work for me for some time."

"Just tell me what it is," Sakura asked distressed.

"To confirm that our company will support the Uchiha, we would like to settle with marriage as a contract of our relationship. I would like to choose someone close to me to show how sincere I am about this. And I decided you to marry off to-"

"WHAT? You're going to marry me off!" Sakura barked.

"Listen! You haven't listen! To Uchiha Sasuke," Tsunade smiled.

"NO!" Sakura screamed, "I CAN'T Tsuande-sama! I really can't!"

"Why!" Tsuande argued, "You like him right?"

"I don't care! I will never marry him!" Sakura argued with her might and emotions that she's been holding.

"Sakura...you can't decline," Tsunade said firmly, "The elders of the Senju had you sign a contract long ago. As you see, your family was not an elite family. The only reason why your family has a name in our history books is because of you. You are my student. I raised you up like my own; therefore, I will treat you as my own. And being apart of an Elite family, you will serve us this purpose."

"...And what if I don't want to?" Sakura whispered with bitter jaded eyes.

"Your family's expenses will disappear and they will be in debt not only to me but to the elders as well."

"So you're saying that my family will become bankrupt?" Sakura asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah," Tsunade nodded as she crosses her legs and hands.

"Tsunade-sama...I am your apprentice...why would you do this to me?" Sakura asked as she looks down at her hands in her lap. Her bangs slowly covers her forehead.

"I thought you wouldn't mind?" Tsunade asked.

"I do.." Sakura cried, "I can't marry him!"

Glaring at her apprentice, "What's wrong Sakura?"

Shaking her head, Sakura held her cries in and begin to speak, "Even if you destroy my life, and if you kill me...I won't marry that BASTARD!" Glaring into her apprentice's eyes, Tsunade sighed.

"Tell me frankly Sakura. I need to know what you're trying to say," Tsunade asked.

"I won't marry him…"

"Alright," Tsunade smiled and stands up walking to Sakura who is sitting on the other end. Rubbing her hair, Sakura glares up at the beautiful Senju.

"That's it?" Sakura stopped tearing.

"Well, it's not like I can force you," Tsunade said, "But, don't forget the consequences. It's something I have no control over...because you're the only acceptable for the Uchiha. Since you refuse, all the elites will make sure you and your family are bankrupt."

"Ehh?" Sakura pouted, "You really can't help me?"

"This will also involve our relationship Sakura...sorry," Tsunade sighed.

"Are you serious?" Sakura asked.

"And your parents won't be home tonight because of your decision, they have a lot of stuff to do," Tsunade said.

With everything going through Sakura's head, she struggled to accept the offer.

"Why would I need to marry that bastard?" Sakura sighed. Waking up in the morning Sakura glared at the people in her living room taking down all their expenses.

"What are ya'll doing?" Sakura shrieked.

"We're here under the corporations of the Senju Company. We are ordered to take away everything in this house including this house," The man said in the suit.

"Where are my parents?" Sakura demanded.

"We wouldn't know any information. You guys are to move out immediately!"

Being kicked out, Sakura ran angrily to school. Jumping into her seat with her wrath flying everywhere, Sakura slammed her fist onto her desk.

"DAMN IT!" Sakura screamed.

"Sakura?" Ino turned around, "what's wrong?"

Faking her calm fake smile, Sakura replied, "Nothing Ino. I was stressed." Sasuke smirk at her response and laid back in his seat. Hearing Sasuke's puff of laugh, Sakura glared at him resentfully. Biting her lips to hold herself back from speaking to him, Sakura glare back to Ino and laid her head down on her desk.

As the day come to an end at school, Sakura rushed back home to realize that there is a sign posted on the side of her mailbox saying, "FOR SALE."

"WHAT IS THIS?" Sakura kicked the sign.

"Sakura honey," Sakura's blonde mom walked over.

"Oh mom!" Sakura said, "What are we going to do?"

"Sakura…" her mom's bags hung over and Sakura realize how sick her mom is getting.

"What's wrong with you mom? Are you sick?" Sakura asked.

"I…" Sakura's mom cried. Behind her was her husband holding her mom.

"Dad…?" Sakura glared at her father who had a lighter dull pink hair than hers.

"Sakura...your mom is pregnant," her father said sadly.

"REALLY?" Sakura smiled, "Isn't that great news?" Unable to grasp the situation, Sakura was clueless of what is to come.

"We aren't able to stabilize our family Sakura. We can't even send you to college. We won't be able to raise this baby," her father said.

Trying to connect the puzzle, Sakura held her watery eyes back from crying.

"I see," Sakura said, "We need money."

"Darling," Sakura's mom cried, "It's not that we want you to get married! It's just that…"

"It's okay mom," Sakura said backing away from her parents, "I completely understand," Sakura sighed, "How long are you?"

"I am sixteen weeks Sakura. I'm sorry for telling you so late. I was waiting for the right timing...but...I've been working too hard. I don't think I can support the family while pregnant," she continue to sob.

"MOM!" Sakura yelled, "I… said I understand," Sakura couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. She should be happy. She didn't want to give in to the upper class. She didn't want to give in to Sasuke. She doesn't want this. Sakura wanted to be selfish for once about this; however, she can't risk her sibling's life and her parent's life like this, "So…" Sakura said, "I will talk to Tsunade. Go inside and rest," Sakura said, "Give me the car keys dad."

Glaring at his daughter, his guilt emerged within him. Unable to look at her without feeling guilt, he hands her the keys.

"See ya," Sakura smiled as she quickly gets in the car and drives. Emotionless, Sakura rushes to the Senju's mansion.

"You're here?" Tsunade asked sitting in her office at home. The luminous light in Sakura's eyes had gone dim.

"If I agree, what do I get?" Sakura asked emotionless.

"Their title as an Uchiha, your stuff back, and 1 million dollars from both Uchiha and the Senju," Tsunade said.

"My mom is pregnant," Sakura said, "I want you to let me work part time at the hospital. I'll do anything. Also, let's get a contract saying you'll hire me right after I finish college."

"Deal," Tsunade frowned.

"And, I also want on the contract...that I will never be apart of any Senju's contract other than this. I will not do anything else besides this marriage," Sakura said.

"Agree," Tsunade said sadly, "I'm sorry Sakura."

"No...don't be. I'm tired of hearing those words," Sakura said harshly, "I will do what I want to do from now on."


	2. To The One I Hate The Most

Preview Chapter 1

"You're here?" Tsunade asked sitting in her office at home. The luminous light in Sakura's eyes had gone dim.

"If I agree, what do I get?" Sakura asked emotionless.

"Their title as an Uchiha, your stuff back, and 1 million dollars from both Uchiha and the Senju," Tsunade said.

"My mom is pregnant," Sakura said, "I want you to let me work part time at the hospital. I'll do anything. Also, let's get a contract saying you'll hire me right after I finish college."

"Deal," Tsunade frowned.

"And, I also want on the contract...that I will never be apart of any Senju's contract other than this. I will not do anything else besides this marriage," Sakura said.

"Agree," Tsunade said sadly, "I'm sorry Sakura."

"No...don't be. I'm tired of hearing those words," Sakura said harshly, "I will do what I want to do from now on."

Chapter 2

To The one I hate the Most

Sakura POV

Lying on the floor late at night, my heart feels like it's going to explode. The times since young where I have chased him. I had admired him, respected him, then fallen for him. As kids, we've attended the same Elite school. Thanks to Tsunade, I was able to chase after my dreams. Meeting Sasuke-kun as kids is pure luck. However, when first meeting him, the shy me couldn't even speak to him. Silly me, I've always chased him...trying to earn his attention. Protecting him from all those girls was just a method for me to grasp his attention...but, everyday, he would shove me aside, criticize me, or ignore me. The tears streamed down my face as I look back at how stupid, naive, and foolish I am. "Baka Sakura," I whispered to myself while turning to my side. I am dirty, Sakura gripped her hand. Digging into her skin, Sakura suppressed her cries. If I hadn't chase him, if I hadn't look at him, protect him, involved myself with him, this wouldn't happen. It's karma Sakura...it's karma for wanting too much...

NORMAL POV

Watching the sun rise, Sakura's bags were dark and her expression filled with despair. Walking early to school, Sakura stops at the same spot every morning. "It seems as if you're changing…" Sakura solemnly holds her hand out to grasp the many leaves falling off the Sakura tree.

"Should we talk?" Sasuke stood behind her with his hands in his pocket. Turning around to look at him, Sakura quickly panics. Looking around for people, Sakura began to search for a crowd.

"No one is here this early besides you Sakura," Sasuke sat down on the bench beside the Sakura tree, "I just want to talk," Sasuke said coldly.

"I…" Sakura bit her lips. Her emotions began to take over and everything began to feel overwhelming for her.

"I don't care how you feel," Sasuke said heartlessly, "I just need to let you know that-"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU I WON'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT YOU AND THAT SENIOR!" Sakura cried out keeping her distance, "I made sure not to cross your path… why can't you leave me alone Sasuke?" The hostility in her eyes were filled with emotions. Love, hate, and fear.

"I won't do anything to you," Sasuke said crossing his arms calmly, "I am here to talk about our marriage."

"What?" Sakura glared.

"Yeah," Sasuke stood, "I'm sure you know about it cause from what I heard you refused; HOWEVER," he smirked, "I need you to cooperate with me and marry me."

"Why….?" Sakura whispered with horror.

"Why?" Sasuke smirked, "You would like that wouldn't you?" He teased cruelly. Grinding her teeth together, Sakura withhold herself from speaking. "I'm just joking." Sasuke said, "I'm here to apologize," he sighed, "so marry me." The deep darkness within his eyes were filled with no light from what Sakura could see. Looking at her, Sasuke could see the fear within her eyes.

"Why would you want me to marry you?" Sakura asked confused.

"I know you hate me, but I need you to marry me Sakura. If you don't, I will destroy your family easily. I heard you're not a part of the elite family. You're basically adopted into this elite part of the world," Sasuke said dispassionately.

"Is this a threat?" Sakura's anger finally explodes as he insults her family, "Why would I marry to a bastard who took my virginity and is now threatening my family and I?"

Smiling Sasuke sighed. Reaching his hands out to her, Sakura quickly frightens and steps away. Realizing how scared she is Sasuke hesitates and closes his eyes from irritation, "I'm not going to hurt you!" Sasuke quickly taps her forehead with his index and middle finger. Touching her forehead, Sakura became quickly confused.

"What is that?!" Sakura became alarmed.

"I'm trying to tell you I am sorry!" Sasuke growled, "I need you to marry me. You only have one choice. Better be at the blind date this afternoon. If not, you know what will happen," Sasuke uses force to pressure her. Sakura glares at his back as he walks off to the classroom.

Confused, Sakura bit her lips, "I have to marry that sadistic bastard?" Sakura sighed of relief as she is left alone.

Sasuke POV

Annoying little pink haired brat. Acting like she is willing to give herself. I smirked thinking about how ignorant and wrong she was. It's inconvenient to get involved with her. "Huh…" I couldn't help but feel guilty. I don't even know why I did it. The thing that Itachi told me...I felt the urge to release my anger towards her. If she's going to be my wife...I mind as well use her is what I thought. Since she is to be my betrothed...then she belongs to me...just like the company. Damn Itachi.

Flashback

"You want me to marry that spoiled brat of the Senju's just because of your company?" I barked at my father. Beside me, the one person whom I hate the most stood there nonchalantly taking in the news.

"You wanted the company right Sasuke?" Itachi asked me. Glaring into the wicked eyes of his, I knew right at the instant I couldn't lose to him, "Here is your chance at it," Itachi smirked viciously trying to provoke me.

"Son, this is a clear opportunity for you to take the company after Itachi. Whomever marries the apprentice of Tsunade will have a higher chance to acquire the given company," Fugaku responded, "Since Itachi isn't willing to, Sasuke, would you like to?" Trying to hold myself back from disrespecting my father, I couldn't help but disagree with this idea...but if I will get the higher chance of obtaining the title for the company...it wouldn't be that bad right? As long as I beat Itachi. That bastard doesn't deserve anything that titles an Uchiha. His disgusting ways.

"Well I mean," Itachi spoke once again trying to provoke me in all ways possible, "I wouldn't mind marrying that pink haired bubble gum. She'd probably like me better anyways. She's in your class right Sasuke?"

Trying my best not to show him how frustrated I am, I smirked right back gaining the upper hand, "I'll marry her," I glared into my brother's eyes. Unsure of what he's thinking, he seems to be enjoying the idea of me getting married.

"Congratulations brother," Itachi patted my shoulder firmly, "I should get ready and buy you guys a gift huh?" Itachi bowed his head towards his father greeting him goodbye, "Now that it's settled. I'll be going."

"Itachi," Fugaku said sternly, "Don't cause any trouble, because next time you do, I will not claim you as my child." Itachi had waved goodbye as he began walking out. Troubled by what's to come, I should have expected this earlier. As an heir to the Uchiha company or any company, we should be prepared to give up our desires to marry whoever our parents wants us to.

"Sasuke," my father began his lectures, "don't cause any trouble for us or the Senju's. They're one of the most powerful companies, our rival and one of the companies who supports us the most. Don't ruin it. Treat her well. If all else fails Sasuke, your ambitions will no longer be offered. You'll be nothing significant of the family." Hearing this speech everyday, I about know every word. If I don't get my hands on the title as the heir… I'll never forgive myself. I'll make sure to expose Itachi of his schemes of betraying our family, and I'll destroy him till he is stripped of every title, funds, and family. After listening to my father's lectures, I walked to my room to find Itachi sitting in my desk comfortably.

"What are you doing here?" I growled loathing his presence, "Get out!"

"Haruno Sakura? You're close to her?" Itachi asked curiously with a smile. Knowing the meaning behind Itachi's smile, his dangerous curiosity will do no good.

"Are you going to harm a person's life who doesn't have anything to do with this family?" I asked hesitantly.

"Once she's married to you… she'll be my sister-in-law," Itachi responds, "How close are you to her?"

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"You see...it would be fun to see you involved with a women besides Karin that is," Itachi smirked.

"I don't need to tell you anything," I said callously.

Itachi continued to smile as he spins around in my chair, "You see, Karin came and talked to me yesterday. You know, we just TALKED," he emphasized, "Do you understand what I am trying to tell you?"

"Do I care?"

"That women shouldn't be someone to mess with Sasuke. You see after taking care of Karin pretty well you know...screaming my name all night, she seemed pretty satisfied. And not like you care, but should I also take care of Sakura when she becomes yours." Itachi finally pushed his button.

"GET OUT!" I yelled. Letting my emotions loose, I became maddened at his words.

With a victory, Itachi grinned widely, "Hai hai little brother." Walking out, Itachi glared at me once again before leaving for good. Not that I cared about Sakura...but Karin is someone whom I could share my revenge with. Itachi will not get away with what he has done to destroy our family. Even though our father doesn't know it, Itachi will not get away from his crimes.

Flashback End

"Ahh," I felt completely screwed up. I could only process my revenge against Itachi...because that's what I need to do. "Then why do I feel…huh…" I could only sigh off my guilt.

NORMAL POV

As school has ended, Sakura slowly packs her bag in thoughts of what she needs to do.

"Hey Sakura!" Ino cheerfully screams, "What are you doing today?" Glaring at the lighthearted Ino, Sakura sighed with a smile. She couldn't help but forget about being pessimistic. Her beautiful friend stood in front of her, and envy within Sakura stood.

'I...really wish I could be like Ino,' Sakura smiled. Sakura was busy with Ino, she didn't recognize an irritated Sasuke. Staring at her, Sasuke tries to gain her attention while coughing loudly. As Ino and Sakura glares at the black headed chicken hair, he blushes while covering his mouth.

"What? Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked curiously while looking at Sakura's baffled expression.

"Nothing," he replied while carrying his bookbag.

"Teme let's go!" Naruto yelled out the door. As he begins walking out, Ino and Sakura's eyes followed him. When he stops, his hesitation became noticeable.

"Tch," Sasuke turns around and glares at the pink haired girl, "Don't forget this afternoon," he said calmly with a smirk. Trying to regain his cool, Sasuke turned back leaving everyone amazed.

"Teme?" Naruto glared from Sakura to Sasuke.

"What does that mean Sakura?" Ino asked. Emotionless, Sakura continues to pack her bag leaving everyone shocked by her dull reaction.

"What's wrong with you Sakura!?" Ino shrieks, "What is going on? What did we all miss?"

"Ino…" Sakura smiled lightly, "Let's go out first," Sakura said as everyone's eyes were focused on her.

"This is crazy!" Everyone whispered, "She was always obsessed over Sasuke-kun! How did this happen? He asked her to see him this afternoon...and yet she didn't react like….SAKURA!" rumors continue to spread as school came to an end.

Eating fries, Sakura began explaining to Ino who dropped her jaws.

"ARE YOU CRAZY SAKURA?" Ino yelled, "Why wouldn't you marry a guy like your Sasuke-kun?" Heartlessly smiling, Sakura shrugged. Glaring at Sakura, Ino's expression became vigorous, "What happened between the two of you?" She asked softly.

Looking into her friends turquoise solid eyes, Sakura became anxious. The hesitation in Sakura's face cause Ino to worry. "Nothing happened," Sakura looked away, "It's just, we both are forced into this marriage… that we both don't want."

"That's not what I am asking Sakura! You adored Sasuke-kun! But...look at you now!" Ino barked.

Sakura continues to pull her fabricated smile, "What do you mean?" Sakura drank her slushy, "I just came to realize that Sasuke-kun is definitely not the one I like. I guess I gave up on the fact that he's just a guy that many girls like. You know? Like…" Sakura continued rummbling and making excuses. Ino stares at the girl and slightly smiled. 'She hasn't been like this in quite a while,' Ino thought.

"RING RING" Sakura phone began ringing. Alarming both the girls, Sakura quickly picks it up.

"Hello?" Sakura asked.

"Are you coming?" Sakura heard Tsunade on the other end of the phone.

"Oh!" Sakura jumps up with her bookbag, "I'll see you later Ino!" Sakura runs out the place and sticks her thumb out for a taxi.

Tsunade shuts her phone and sighs, "I'm sorry Fugaku," Tsunade said, "She's not use to these stuff yet. She's only learning medical things so far."

Smiling, Fugaku nodded, "It's ok. Sasuke does not know any better as well." Sasuke sat confidently on the other side of the table with his arms crossed and leaning back into his chair. Glaring at Sasuke, Tsunade smiled, "Well, let's talk about our company until Sakura comes," Tsunade sat down and crosses her fingers, "You see, I just want you to know Fugaku and Sasuke of course that if this marriage comes to an end, we will stop providing promotion and sales. We will also drop every connection and we will gain the upper hand in this."

Noddin Fugaku replied, "I completely understand Tsunade-sama; however, I believe that what we've created will continue to be ours. What is ours will be ours."

Grinning Tsunade sighed, "Typical Uchiha," Tsunade said, "Just know that if this marriage ends, so does our alliance. And" She glared towards the young Uchiha, "this will affect every other alliance and negotiation we have with others. Let's just say this negotiation will do everyone good. Let's not ruin anything."

"I completely understand," Sasuke said sternly, "Marriage isn't a game; however, don't expect anything from us but the company's goods that has been contracted."

Looking into the fancy place, Sakura looks for Tsunade. Suddenly the waitress and waitors stops Sakura.

"Student, you can't be here," they told her.

"Oh, I am…" Sakura persisted to stay.

"Hey!" a man began pulling her out.

"Wait! YAH!" Sakura kicked the man, "ARE YOU TOUCHING ME?" Everyone's eyes closed in on Sakura.

"She's with me," Sasuke walked over holding Sakura's arm. Glaring at the chicken hair, Sakura glared with resentment and embarrassment.

"Oh…" the man said as he looked at Sakura's outfit, "Should at least wear something better," he mummbled.

Glaring at the man Sakura lifted her chin trying to tick him off, "Geez," Sakura shrugged Sasuke's hands off and walked towards the table. Glaring at the hot-headed girl Sasuke sighed off Sakura's annoyance. Bowing her head, Sakura greeted Fugaku.

"Hello, Haruno Sakura of the Senju," Sakura stated, "Nice to meet you." Sitting down Sakura and Sasuke took their seats.

"Well, now that the two of you has agreed. This isn't really a blind date; therefore, we are here to discuss important issues for your marriage. Try to respect each other. Public's opinion if a big impact for our company's image. We can't afford any lose." Tsunade discussed. Glaring at Sasuke with a temper, Sakura growled at his smirk. Since Sakura had arrived, Sasuke knew that it's his victory.

"Yeah," Sasuke said, "I can vow that I will keep a good image for both the companies." Looking away from his coal eyes, Sakura kept quiet.

"Also, this is just a manage of time but after you this semester, high school will end for the both of you. We would like it that your marriage will come after high school. You are to be engaged until then. Therefore, please do well until then. Another thing, your marriage will be held after high school so moving in is a great deal," Tsunade said.

"I would like to offer the idea of them living together as a couple before marriage," Fugaku said, "Like you said earlier, this marriage is our alliance. It's best the two get to know each other more. Knowing the differences and likes are about marriage. We need to keep this a clean marriage," Fugaku said.

Snorting a laugh Sakura glares wickedly into the cold eyes of Sasuke's, "Clean marriage." Sakura continues to provoke Sasuke. Undefeated, Sasuke smirks and nods.

"I agree, have my fiance to live with me. This will help us get to know each other and know our differences. Also, it would be a lot easier to deal with it right now," Sasuke said, "Cause when we move to college together, it would be a lot easier." Sasuke smirked.

"What?" Sakura asked harshly.

"Sakura," Tsunade said, "You guys should attend the same college. Moving in with each other like a married couple. So moving in with each other right now won't be such a problem."

"This bastard," Sakura mumbled.

"What?" Fugaku asked trying to confirm what she said.

"Oh she's in love with me father," Sasuke said leaning back into his seat, "She was my bodyguard since little. We've known each other for a long time so, you don't need to worry about us." Sasuke said glaring at the green orbed eyes that teemed with enmity. Grinning, Sasuke enjoyed teasing her knowing why she's struggling to be with him. Touching her feet with his, Sakura jumps in her seat.

"Is there something wrong Sakura?" Tsunade asked. Eyes wide open with irritation, Sakura kicks Sasuke making him jump.

"Is there something wrong Sasuke…-kun?" Sakura withheld her growl. Forcing a smile, Sasuke smiled.

"Nothing at all," he said. His feet then entwined with hers. Locking her legs under the table, she quickly tries to pulls away but his strength was too much for her. The skinship suddenly causes her to remember what he had done. The thought suddenly brings fear and anger in her eyes. Glaring at him, she breathes, "I would like to offer something," Sakura kicks him hard under the table.

"Mhmm…" Sasuke growled.

"I will be under no company's control. I have my own freedom, and another thing," Sakura said, "I will not be apart of no contract like this ever again. This is all I have to give to these two companies. This marriage is all I will give," Sakura said, "I believe I had to sacrifice more than this already." She stared with strong hostility in the cold eyes of Sasuke.

"Then, you can move in anytime soon," Fugaku said, "My house will be your house."

"I understand," Sakura said standing up with Tsunade.

"Thank you Fugaku," Tsunade said, "and Sasuke." Shaking hands with the two, Sakura suddenly feels the pressure. Fugaku stuck his hands out to shake Sakura's hands. Shaking his hands, Sasuke stuck his hands out as well. The emotions between their eyes were exposed between the two. It's as if they're able to read each other's thoughts with one look. Shaking his hands, their engagement and marriage confirmed their relationship. Pulling her close to him, Sakura stumbled over.

Whispering in her ear, Sasuke said, "See you soon...Sa-ku-ra." Disgusted with his flirtatious acts, Sakura walks out with Tsunade unaffected.

Later that night as Sakura takes a shower, she scrubs herself hard till she turns red. Tears running down her face while the water continues to pour on her. Her hair droops down covering her face. Her whole life has changed. Her perspective of this world has gone hazy. Her purpose in life became vague. As a child, her dream is to marry Sasuke, but now… after that...she became disgusted. Her heart continues to waver.

"Why did he do that?"

"Does he love me?"

"What was his intention?"

All these questions, Sakura wanted to ask him but she feared him. He proved himself capable of dominating. The thought of that makes Sakura sick.

"Huh," Sakura sighed, "I don't know." After dressing in her PJ's, Sakura laid in bed.

"It's a cold night for spring…" Sakura covered herself to sleep.

During this cold night of spring, Sasuke continues to study. "Knock knock."

"Come in,' Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"Hey Sasuke," Karin stood at the door in her school uniform.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked casually.

"The maids let me in," Karin smiled, "What are you doing?"

"Karin, I am getting married," Sasuke said standing up looking her in the eyes coldly, "And if you're not going to follow our planned revenge then leave."

"I'm sorry Sasuke," Karin said, "I didn't mean to betray you!" She cried.

Sasuke smirked, "Betray huh? Tch, my plans to destroy Itachi will not be affected by the likes of you. You were raped Karin. It's none of my concern; however, what Itachi does is my concern."

"I am sorry Sasuke…" Karin replied, "I was never raped."

"Tch, how pathetic," Sasuke's eyes filled with hostility and violence, "I won't have it with you anymore. If you're not willing to take revenge then I won't help you and I won't stop you if you're backing out. Get out." Sasuke said calmly. Trembling, Karin nodded and slowly walked out the door. Behind the wall next to Sasuke's door stood Itachi. Glaring at him in the eyes, Karin crossed her arms and growled.

"Good job?" Itachi smirked, "Thanks to you Karin, my brother is married." With anger, Karin quickly exits with irritation.

Flashback KARIN POV

After meeting Sasuke-kun, I found that the only way to get involved with Sasuke is to get to him through his brother. Stalking him for quite a time, I figured out through various people in the company and his friend my cousin Naruto that he hates Itachi. Sasuke's reason is unknown however, if I could use it to gain him by my side I would use it.

"Sasuke-kun," I walk up Sasuke who laid down by flowers of roses.

"Who are you?" Sasuke stood up trying to get away from all his fan girl.

"My name is...Karin Uzamaki," I began my act and tried earning his pity, "I...know your brother," with this line his attention focused on me alone.

"What about him?" He managed to say through his teeth.

"I want to help you with your revenge," I said determined.

"Why?" he asked suddenly.

"Because...because…" I had no idea of what excuses to make it look realistic and had to come up with one convincing; therefore…"I was raped…" Shocked by my answer, Sasuke completely and innocently believed me. I don't know what Itachi had done to make Sasuke believe that he is evil, but whatever he had done to Sasuke must be so bad that he's planning to destroy Itachi. Tears fell out of my eyes as I continue to pretend on with my acting .

After gaining his trust to expose Itachi, we had plan that I would destroy Itachi by getting close to him after what he has done to me. However, what Sasuke hadn't expect was Itachi knowing of his plans. What Sasuke sees between me and Itachi is not real. Itachi would pretend to act all lovey dovey in front of people, but in reality, he doesn't care at all for me. I never realized what I had gotten myself into, until, I mentioned his mother and Sasuke.

"You look a lot like your father more than your mother," I told him during lunch, "Sasuke-kun looks alot like his mom."

"Don't speak of them," Itachi smiled with a hidden enmity and hostility, "By the way Karin, I like hanging out with you and all, but about Sasuke, are you his new plan to get revenge on me?"

"Ehh?" I asked.

"Why don't you act like we're together?" Itachi smirked, "Isn't that what Sasuke wants? For you to hurt me?"

"..What are you talking about?" I quickly stood up hastily.

"Did you tell Sasuke I raped you?" Itachi questioned. He silenced me with no reply. This man is dangerous. I never realize what I was getting myself into. "You see...my brother is finally getting married soon. Since he's the heir to the Uchiha company, you should leave him alone. He's really serious about his ambition. This includes his wife. Anything that deals with the company he won't take lightly."

"What?" I was in disbelief.

"This is a threat Karin," Itachi said with a slight smile, "If you don't stop seeing him, I will make sure I break everything belonging to you. There is proof that I didn't rape you, and another person who knows about your intention is Naruto. Don't stick your nose into Sasuke's business anymore and I will make sure I leave you alone." Itachi smirked.

"Why should I be scared of you?" I tried to look confidently then my phone rang.

"Tomorrow, at school during lunch same place. Better come with the truth Karin!" Sasuke barked through the phone.

"You're nothing but a flaw within Sasuke's plan," Itachi said.

Later the next day at school as I walk to the garden, I continue to think of all the tears that I have seen Sasuke cried. All his hard work to destroy Itachi. Is Sasuke going to cut me off just like this?

"Karin," Sasuke said as he spoke to me calmly, "Don't explain yourself, just give me a yes or a no. Did he rape you?" Sasuke questioned.

Glaring into his cold eyes I simply shaked my head, "No…"  
Smiling Sasuke replied, "Your actions has caused a lot of trouble Karin," Sasuke seemed as if he was yelling but he didn't raise his voice, "I will meet with you no more. It's nuisance to know how you pathetically lied to me. It's not a joke." He growled. That was when I saw the pink hair in the corner of wall. Glaring over, Sasuke turned to look as well. Suddenly, a cold smile presented across his face.

"Karin, we're done. You've angered me enough," Sasuke said look at me with unaffected eyes. Curious to what he is going to do, I nodded and walked off. After disappearing from his sight, I turned around and hid behind the vent. I glared as he walks over to the pink haired girl. Although I couldn't understand what he is saying, I knew the look in his eyes. It was the same as Itachi. The dangerous smile with a calm voice. Suddenly, I heard her scream and when I silently went to take a glimpse, he locked his lips with hers.

I had no idea who she was...but I can clearly tell this is rape. Was Sasuke trying to teach her a lesson? or...is this because of my idea of rape? Confused, I hid out of terror.

"Was Sasuke always like this?" I questioned as I hid.

Flashback end

NORMAL POV

After a week at school, Ino pries into Sakura and Sasuke's relationship but is disappointed every day as she realizes the two doesn't try to interact. At the end of the day, Sakura and Sasuke are always heading home with their friends.

"You two are hopeless," Ino whispered.

"I don't care," Sakura said calmly shrugging the situation away.

"Hey Teme!" Naruto comes running down the hall.

"What?" Sasuke said as he stares out the window. Leaning close to Sasuke's ear, Naruto whispers.

"Hey, you're getting married? TO SAKURA-CHAN?" Naruto nearly choked.

"Shut-up," Sasuke said casually. With no concern, Sakura continues talking to Ino.

"Why didn't you tell me? I found out through the company's announcement!" Naruto barked.

"How? They haven't officially announced to everyone yet. How'd you find out?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly.

"Hahaha," Naruto scratches his head, "Well here's the thing, I went through my mom's stuff and found Tsunade's email."

"Idiot,' Sasuke said. All of a sudden, Sakura and Ino started laughing along with the dog Kiba. Glaring over, Sasuke stares at Sakura who cheerfully laughs unlike when she was with him. It's been awhile since he's seen her like that. Thinking back, he never appreciate her optimistic ways of trying to gain his attention.

"Teme?" Naruto whispered, "If you're engaged, why don't you guys ever talk?" Naruto asked.

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba barked with a smile, "Ya'll wanna hang out today? The other guys and the girls decided to eat out and hangout today."

"Where ya'll hanging out?" Naruto smirked thinking of ideas in his head for the two secretive couples. Glaring over at Sasuke, Sakura belittled the Uchiha through her eyes.

"We're going to karaoke," Sakura said, "Somewhere loud." She said looking at the uninterested Uchiha. Hearing her speak, Sasuke knew that her comment was headed towards him.

Flashback

Sophomore Year

"Hey let's go karaoke Sasuke!" Naruto begged the boy. Sakura with heart eyes began swooning over the idea of karaoke with Sasuke.

"I don't like loud places!" Sasuke grunted.

"Oh come on Sasuke-kun! With everyone it'll be fun!" Sakura begged.

"I hate fangirls the most," Sasuke retorted leaving her speechless and depressed.

"Ahhh," Sakura sighed, "Sorry." She was easily affected by his words.

Flashback End

Knowing that he won't go if they go karaoke, Sakura decided to karaoke. Knowing of Sakura's intentions, Sasuke smirked and snorted a laugh.

"I like loud places," Sasuke said gloating a smile.

"You're going?" Sakura asked surprised. Looking into her green big jaded eyes, Sasuke smiled when he sees her confusion.

"I can't?" Sasuke asked coldly.

Groaning Sakura whispered, "damn it!"

'Don't think you can get rid of me so easily Sakura' Sasuke thought to himself.

"You're going Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"I said I was!" Sasuke tiredly exclaimed.

"Wow...that's the first," Kiba said, "Anyways, Sakura you want to duet!"

"Yeah sure. I've been practicing!" Sakura smiled. And once again, Sasuke glares back at smile he had never appreciated. As school had ended, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata sits on the bench at the entrance beside the Sakura tree.

"Ahh, at least it's still holding up," Sakura glares at the tree.

"Yah, you and that tree Sakura," Ino smiled, "What about you Hinata?" Ino smirked.

"What...about me?" Hinata blushed.

"What about her?" Sakura questioned.

"And Naruto duh!" Ino barked.

"Oh…" Hinata sighed, "Well, I guess we're good."

"Why?" Sakura questioned, "Did that bastard pull a perverted trick?"

"No…" Hinata blushed, "He's just mad at me."

"WHY?" Sakura barked, "Is Naruto crazy! Why is he mad at you? Did you do something wrong?" Sakura barked.

"Oh Sakura-chan! Ino! Hinata-chan…" Naruto yelled as he walked with the Sasuke towards the entrance. Behind them stood, Tenten with Lee and Neji, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji.

"Yah! Idiot!" Sakura smacked Naruto in the head, "How many times do I have to tell you to be nice to Hinata!"

"Ow Sakura!" Naruto cried, "But…" He smiled and held his thumb up, "You haven't hit me for months now… glad you're back Sakura."

"What do you mean?" Sakura sighed thinking about how she acted the past month. Realizing that she's been so focused on Sasuke, she had forgotten her friends. Smiling, Sakura glared at Naruto, she was always thankful to have Naruto as her friend.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto said as they began walking to town hand in hand with her. The group laughed at every joke Naruto and Kiba told. Laughing alongside Ino, Sakura laughed.

"What a drag, why did we come?" Shikamaru sighed.

"Oh Shikamaru!" Ino barked, "Yah, where have you been?"

"No one wants to see you Ino," Choji snacked on his bag of chips but Ino began trying to strangle his neck. Sakura began laughing at the scene while Sasuke is uninterested around his surroundings. Looking at Sasuke, Sakura glared around him. As everyone was conversing in conversations, Sakura felt sorry for him.

'He may have friends, but he doesn't ever converse around them...unsocial,' Sakura thought.

"Hey Sasuke?" Sakura walked side by him. Glaring at her as she smiled lightly Sasuke became unsettled confused.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

Shrugging, Sakura replied, "You know, you should really enjoy the moment while it lasts. I mean, we're all still young and they're your friends, you should appreciate them."

Sasuke snorted and replied, "I don't need friends," Sasuke said coldly. As Sakura takes a good look at the Uchiha, she frowns at the thought of him not enjoying life.

"Your life is going to end, and you'll start to lose friends around you and you won't even realize it. You'll regret it," Sakura stated cautioning him .

Smiling Sasuke replied, "Just because you're my fiance," he whispered while leaning closer to her as they walk, "you think you can lecture me?"

Blushing, Sakura growled, "Like anyone wants to be your fiance," She whispered with a growl. Crossing her hands she walks faster towards the rest of the crowd. Leaving her alone, Sasuke continues on his phone.

"Teme!" Naruto runs towards the boy. Glaring, Sakura notices how Sasuke doesn't show interest in his friend.

"Yah Hinata, why do you even like him?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"You can't help who you fall in love with Sakura," Hinata smiled, "Just like how you told me years ago." Hinata smiled.

"Oh...that's right," Sakura sighed with a hopeless smile, "I did huh didn't I?"

Flashback

"Hinata don't give up on him! He's just a little naive right now but Hinata...be a little more confident," Sakura told Hinata.

"Why are you helping me?" Hinata asked softly.

"Because," Sakura smiled brightly, "we need to support each other. We can't help who we fall in love with. Therefore all we can do is support each other."

Flashback end

(If you've watched Naruto the Last Movie, this scene is similar to the Sakura and Hinata scene. This scene I respected a lot because Sakura has mature through this scene).

Entering the karaoke place, they began ordering food like crazy. Not worried about the cost, they digged in. Sakura however struggled as she looks at their table of food.

"Yah, don't worry Sakura! Why do you worry about these things! You're under Tsunade's reign!" Ino smirked. Sakura knew since young how it is to struggle with money. Her parents always worked hard until Sakura came in contact with Tsunade. Her friends came from Elite families except for Tenten and Lee.

All of their families were connected with a bond through their work places and as friends. Sakura became lucky as an Elite through Tsunade.

The greatest family head of all the elite is the Senju's. After that, the biggest corporation is the Uchiha, then the Uzamaki, and then Hyuuga. The tiny branches that works for them are elite families branching off from those companies like Kiba's family the Inuzuka and the Abure branches from the Uzamaki. However, the InoShikaCho program has been one of the most popular created from the Senju is the biggest. Although they're a corporation themselves, they're under the control of the Senju. They've made about billions money. Tenten is an exceptional. She's paid as a maid for Neji. So she's gifted with money through him. Lee..he's an orphan but is adopted by one of the richest man in corporation under the Senju known as Gai. So you can say, we're all a bunch of elite kids spending money left and right .

Glaring at everyone, Sakura smiled with appreciation.

"MY TURN!" Naruto stood up.

"EVERYONE!" Choji suddenly stands up, "Pass the earbuds out! We're trying to eat here Naruto!" Choji quickly passes out the earbuds and begins eating once again. Laughing at Naruto embarrass himself, everyone laughs at the ridiculous boy with whiskers singing.

"Shrieks like a donkey NARUTO!" Sakura barks angrily, "My ears!" She slaps him on the head as he sits next to Sakura.

"You're next then Sakura-chan," Naruto smiled. Glaring at his girlfriend, he winks at her causing her to blush bright red.

"Are you ok?" Naruto leans his forehead onto hers.

"Do that at home!" Ino barked and sighs, "Where is my love life?"

"You ain't got one," Shikamaru said nonchalantly.

"Shut-up!" Ino sighed.

"Ok," Sakura stands up, "Alright," she glares at the Uchiha who still doesn't dare to have fun. Sucking everything that has happened to her, she forces it all away and walks up to the Uchiha. "Sing with me," Sakura said calmly. Looking at the pink haired, Sasuke became annoyed as she had put him on the spot.

"Don't want to," he said drinking his cup of water.

"Are you scared?" Sakura teased.

"Yeah! Teme come on! You've never sing with people around! He's actually pretty good!" Naruto tells everyone.

"Are you kidding me?" Kiba laughed. Shino silently picks up his drink.

"An Uchiha?" Lee whispered.

Blushing of embarrassment, Sasuke growled and looks intensly into the green orbed eyes. Misunderstanding Sakura's intention, Sasuke smiled and walks towards her watching her step back.

"Let's sing then," Sasuke smirked.

"WOW! THIS IS ONE IN A LIFE TIME!" Naruto began recording.

"What song?" Sakura asked.

"Broken Frame by Alex&Sierra," Sasuke said.

"WOW I didn't even think he listens to songs!" Tenten became hyped up. Neji pulled onto her arms trying to get her to sit.

"Alright…" Sakura said. Staring at her, Sakura felt as if he was staring through her. His cold eyes melted hers and she couldn't tell what he was up to. Leaning towards her, she felt his breath just like last time. Panicking once more, she tries to move but what he said caused her motionless.

"You're going to regret this," he said with a sly smile.

"What?" and the music started.

As the music began, Sakura missed the first beat and continue anyways.

ALEX&SIERRA "BROKEN FRAME"

Sakura

"You and me sitting here spinning gears

We're like a stolen car

Hand in mine, feeling like this is right

But it's just not ours

The greatest pretenders forget to remember

the lies

We're falling forever, we're far from together

tonight."

Sasuke and Sakura

"The light at the tunnel is a runaway train

The stars that we wish on are only airplanes

The love that we're chasing is a heart break away"

Sakura

"'Cause we're picture perfect in a broken frame"

Sasuke

"Time is on neither side, no one's wrong

And no one's right

Hiding pain, Novocaine is gonna fade

There's no good in goodbye

The greatest pretenders forget to remember

the lies

We're falling together, the ties that we sever

tonight"

Sasuke&Sakura

"The light at the tunnel is a runaway train

The stars that we wish on are only airplanes

The love that we're chasing is a heart break away

'Cause we're picture perfect in a broken frame"

…...As they continue to sing, their emotions were spoken through their eyes. The gaze that they give each other is more than obvious that their relationship has more to it.

"So," Sasuke announced with a grin. He walked up to Sakura and held her waist. Pushing her closer to him causing everyone to go silent with excitement of what is about to happen.

"We have something to announce," Sasuke smirked as he looks down meeting Sakura's eyes with terror, "We're engaged. We're getting married soon after high school. You all are invited to our wedding." Sasuke smirked. Shocked, everyone's jaws except for Ino and Naruto dropped. Clapping with excitement, Naruto and Ino stood up and clapped.

"Congraulations!" Naruto exclaimed happily for the couple.

"What?" Tenten barked, "When did this happen?"

"That's news for the company…" Shikamaru whispered cautiously.

"NO!" Lee cried, "My love!" Pulling him down, Tenten smacks him on the side of the head.

"Sakura…-chan…" Hinata whispered unsure of whether Sakura's feelings. As Sakura tries to push him away, Sasuke grasp her delicate waist harder causing her to whimper.

'What is he doing?' Sakura questioned with fury. Everyone began clapping and took out their water cup and congratulated the couple.

"When did this happen?" everyone began questioning. Looking at Sasuke who seemed satisfied Sakura became very confused.

'What's his problem?' Sakura stayed quiet as she went back to her seat.

After karaoke, everyone suddenly greets goodbye. Kiba and Shino went their way. Tenten, Neji, and Lee left towards the opposite way. Naruto grabs Hinata's hands and smiled at InoShikaCho and Sakura and Sasuke.

"Well, we need some time together, so if you don't mind…" Naruto runs off with a red Hinata.

"Then we will leave…" Shikamaru said about to turn when Ino grabs Shika and Cho.

"Wait for me!" Ino said, "Hey Sakura bye!" She winked.

"WAIT!" Sakura was about to run with the three Inoshikacho until a hand pulls her back. Looking back she meets the same coal dark eyes like always. This time, the warmth of his hand strikes her entire body with confusion.

"What?" Sakura manage to say as she looks into the empty eyes, "You don't want to be alone? Is that why you pulled me aside?" Sakura laughed, "Do you need me to walk you home too?"

Laughing at her absurdity, Sakura became silent as she realizes he was laughing. "What's wrong with you?" She suddenly asks.

Leaning in closer towards her face, Sakura leans back bewildered by his actions, "When are you moving in?" Sasuke asked breathing on her cheeks. Pushing him away, Sakura blushed but sternly states

"I don't need to move in yet," Sakura said as she walked. Walking beside her, Sasuke then grins.

"Did you forget about what the two old geezers lectured to us?" Sasuke asked, "And besides, the faster you move in, the more advantage we have to making the rules we need to make." Not replying to him and giving him the silent treatment Sakura continued walking as random girls swooned at his presence. Realizing how quiet Sakura is, Sasuke's grins at the thought of her getting over him quickly.

"Are you still mad at me?" Sasuke questioned.

"I have many reasons to be mad at you Sasuke!" Sakura barked as she stops to turn to face him.

Shocked by her spoken words, Sasuke smirked with satisfaction, "I apologized. I sincerely feel guilt for what I did."

"YOU DON'T KNOW," Sakura choked as her eyes began to water. Sasuke began to hesitate. Her pink hair swayed with the wind, and her eyes were green with water. Like an illusion, her eyes resembles that of the green grass during spring waving, "How hard it is Sasuke. I lost my virginity! To the likes of you! AND IT DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU! IT HAD NO MEANING!" Turning her face to the side, she wiped her tears, "Forget it, let's forget it ever happened," Sakura said emotionally demanding, "Let's also make something clear Sasuke-kun…" her habbit comes and goes as she calls him with and without "-kun" at the end of his name, "You and I will only be husband and wife on paper. It will be significant to the company. WE WILL NOT have a relationship that means anything." Sakura said with her cold eyes. As a cold wind blew through, Sasuke became speechless and somewhat bothered by her words, he slightly smiled.

"Why?" Sakura questioned, "Why are you smiling!" Everyone suddenly stares over to them. Looking around Sasuke suddenly spies someone particular causing him to take action.

"Sakura," He leans in and whispers, "Don't move," he takes her in his arm and gives her his warmth.

"What are you doing Sasuke-kun?" She tries to push him but his strength overpowers her and his face caress hers.

"Sakura," Sasuke said, "You're right, we're only husband and wife on paper, but if you think about it, we're going to be together for a long time. Let's get a long? You use to always want me to kiss you remember?" Sasuke smirked.

"What?" Sakura blushed, "No!" Suddenly Sasuke's hands went behind her head and force her to look into his dark eyes. Like she was hypnotized, Sakura felt as if her heart began to beat once more for him. Then he swooped down locking her lips with his.

Unlike before, she was forced to kiss him. Today he was gentle. Sakura who had her eyes open, became motionless as she filled with unspoken emotions. The wind blew and the moon in the sky lighted upon the couple. His eyes suddenly opens. As if his eyes were red, Sasuke stares straight into the eyes of his brothers. Itachi stood there impressed by the show his brother had put on.

To Itachi, I will not lose. All the things that I have, I will never give it up to him.

NOTE

Alright if you have any questions I will be gladly to answer. If any part is confusing, I will make sure to clear them. I am trying my best to emphasize everyone's relationship especially Sasuke and Sakura. As you can tell, it's confusing. The next chapter will clear a lot of how Sasuke feels about Sakura. But everything will not progress fast trust me...even in the manga Sasuke doesn't love Sakura right off the bat. Also Sakura's character will not change easily. I mean...why would you like your rapist? But if you think about it...she's really forgiving towards Sasuke in the manga. So let's put them in character.

I would really love


	3. Revealed

Chapter 2 Preview

"Sakura," Sasuke said, "You're right, we're only husband and wife on paper, but if you think about it, we're going to be together for a long time. Let's get a long? You use to always want me to kiss you remember?" Sasuke smirked.

"What?" Sakura blushed, "No!" Suddenly Sasuke's hands went behind her head and force her to look into his dark eyes. Like she was hypnotized, Sakura felt as if her heart began to beat once more for him. Then he swooped down locking her lips with his.

Unlike before, she was forced to kiss him. Today he was gentle. Sakura who had her eyes open, became motionless as she filled with unspoken emotions. The wind blew and the moon in the sky lighted upon the couple. His eyes suddenly opens. As if his eyes were red, Sasuke stares straight into the eyes of his brothers. Itachi stood there impressed by the show his brother had put on.

 _To Itachi, I will not lose. All the things that I have, I will never give it up to him._

Chapter 2

Revealed

Sakura POV

I've always had this dream, where I stood under the Sakura tree. Pink everywhere and specs of yellow light from the sun illuminates over the tree. Looking up, I could see the beauty of life. As I turn around, there he is. Uchiha Sasuke walking over to me. Blushing bright pink, I realize how he began leaning in with a soft and gentle smile.

' _Kiss?'_ I thought to myself, ' _Ok!'_ I closed my eyes and waited for his lips to land on mine. Then another image ran through my mind. His harsh touches on my body...everything that day will never disappear.

"STOP!" I hit back to reality and push the Uchiha in front of me. Unfazed by my reaction, Sasuke quickly pulls me closer to him. His hands on my waist and our bodies grew close with each other. Glaring at him with horror, the fear continues to run through my mind.

'Why? Is it this easy for you to take advantage of me?' I was about to utter but someone's presence gave me chills. Sasuke's hands around my waist tighten alarming me of his cautious attention. This guy's eyes filled with no emotions but intentions of evil. The wicked smile grew across his face. Although I never knew him, his aura and gestures were enough to let me know he's dangerous. His hands in his pocket and his laid back characteristics were dominating every one's attention.

"Yo, Sasuke," his eyes had only focused on Sasuke but as soon as he glares at me with his dark eyes that shades of red in the night. Smiling like a fiend in my opinion, he waves towards me.

"You are?" I quietly asked as I glared from him to Sasuke, ' _They look alike...but then again...most Uchiha's look a like…'_ I thought.

"Uchiha Itachi," he stuck his hands out with a smile, "Sasuke's brother. I've been waiting to meet you. I didn't know you guys were already this far in your relationship. You guys aren't even married yet," he smirked. Somewhat tentative, I reached out to shake his hands with a smile. Grabbing my hands Sasuke smirked, "Sakura, remember this," Sasuke said, "Don't ever treat him like my brother. He's nothing but a murder. Don't ever mention this bastard and don't you ever let him touch you." Unaware of how to process this situation, I became silent. Gazing at Itachi, and feeling his presence made me uncomfortable.

"Well," Itachi smirked, "Nice to see ya'll holding hands and doing everything as couple out in the open," Itachi winked. Realizing that Sasuke still held onto my hands I quickly shoved his hands away. Meeting his eyes, Sasuke seemed to be angry. ' _Is he mad at me?'_ I questioned.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"Little brother, a free person has to be free right?" Itachi smirked.

"Itachi!" Running down from the other end another guy with blonde long hair come running down with a smile. Opposite from Itachi, everything isn't making sense to me. If Itachi is such a bad person, why is he hanging around a person like this guy?

"Yah, how could you disappear on me like that with the bill?" I could tell this guy seems to be hotheaded. Looking around he finally stares at me and Sasuke and smiled brightly.

"Oh! Sasuke! You here with your girlfriend?" he smirked teasingly.

"NO!" I barked declining defensively.

"How pathetic," Sasuke grunt under his breath, "We're leaving!" Sasuke began dragging me with him down the streets.

 **NORMAL POV**

"Ah, they left," the friend of Itachi smiled, "She was cute. That lucky Sasuke."

"Deidara," Itachi said emotionless, "Mind you own business."

Laughing Deidara pouted, "Meanie," Deidara sighed and smirked, "Well, what are you planning to do Itachi?" Licking his lips, Deidara grinned bigger.

"You can let go now!" Sakura growled as she pulled away from him in the dark streets where one light lamp suddenly lights up. Letting her go, Sasuke glares at her emotionless. Staring back at him with irritation, Sakura grunted as she rolls her eyes.

"I'm going home," she said walking past him. As Sakura heads down the dark street towards her home, Sasuke silently walks far behind her. Hearing steps, Sakura suddenly stops walking waiting for Sasuke to pass her.

' _Is he trying to tick me off even more?'_ Sakura growled in her thoughts as she watches him walk in front of her. She became curious about him. Glaring at his broad back, Sakura continues to think about Itachi. Deep in thoughts, Sakura came to no conclusion, ' _Why would Sasuke hate his own brother? He use to love him like crazy!'_ Sakura thought as she remembers being in elementary class with him.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Sasuke!" our teacher Iruka called out, "What about you? What is it that you treasure the most?" Iruka asked.

Smiling brightly like any child would, Sasuke replied, "My brother!"

 **FLASHBACK END**

' _Yeah..he really loved his brother… What could have happened?'_ Sakura continued to think as she walk. Deep in thought, she hadn't realize that Sasuke had stopped. Bumping into Sasuke, Sakura's nose went numb.

"Ouch! Why'd you stop!" Sakura growled as she fixes her nose.

"Are you going to follow me home?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly with his hands in his pocket.

"WHAT? Are you crazy!" Sakura yelled.

"Then go home!" Sasuke said as he motions his head towards her house, "Stop following me!" He growled and started to walk off once again.

"Ahh," Sakura shrugged and quickly ran inside, "Huh, glad I'm home." Sakura smiled as she tries to sneak inside without bothering her parents.

"Sakura," a voice spoke out in the darkness.

"Eh?" She turns around and the lights flickered on.

"Why are you out so late?" Tsunade stood there in her office clothes, "I waited for you! You didn't answer your phone too!"

"Oh," Sakura sighed, "I turned it off. What do you want?" She whispered, "My parents are asleep right?"

"Your deadline is up and you still haven't moved into the Uchiha home yet? Don't give me trouble Sakura," Tsunade said anxiously.

Sakura hesitated to respond and with a sigh and a slight smile, "I will soon…"

"If you aren't there by tomorrow," Tsunade began her lecture.

"I KNOW!" Sakura said aloud, "I will go!" Sakura said trying to prevent Tsunade from talking.

"Then," Tsunade smirked, "now that that's done with. Who is that guy outside?" Tsunade asked curiously crossing her hands.

Sakura became confused and with her finger on her chin she began to ponder about who Tsunade was talking about. Suddenly, she became freaked out about what Tsunade saw. "Am I being stalked?" Sakura suddenly became aware and freaked out looking outside.

"Huh," Tsunade smacked her face lightly and sighed, "Lord! What am I going to do with you Sakura!" Tsunade grinned, "Uchiha walked you home?" She asked with a smile.

Sakura froze and glared back at Tsunade and silently put her slippers on, "We were walking the same direction only." Sakura said sternly with no emotions. The empty gloom in her eyes changed Tsunade's smile into a frown.

"What Sakura? I thought you've always wanted that to happen?" Tsunade asked.

"HOW MANY TIMES…" Sakura calmed down exhaling, "Do I have to tell people that I'm over him Tsunade?" Sakura mumbled, "He means nothing to me but a husband on paper!" Sakura's eyes filled with water. Biting onto her lips, Sakura withheld her cries.

Tsunade suddenly pulls Sakura into a hug and whispered, "I know this is hard. I don't know what changed your mind about that Uchiha, but know that I'm proud of you Sakura. If you want to talk-" Suddenly Sakura begins to let out her cries. The cries that she's been holding onto were finally released to someone. Her tears drooped like waterfalls. Tsunade rubbed Sakura's back in her embrace understanding Sakura's difficulty.

"Want to talk about it?" Tsunade asked softly pulling away and looking at Sakura's face. Rubbing her eyes, Sakura continues to shake her head.

"I-I" Sakura couldn't breath, "Don-'t"

"Alright alright" Tsunade quickly silence Sakura and hugged her in a warm embrace once more, "You don't have to tell me…"

That night, Sakura stayed up late once more.

 **SAKURA POV**

The pain will never disappear. Getting married to him...is scary. I'm scared. What if...what if it happens again? What will I do? What do I do? Closing my eyes and letting a stream of tear down, I was too scared to move in. The entire week, I began to hope that it was just a dream...but, when I see him...I can't think of anything but that...incident. "That bastard…"

 _Then why are you nice to him?_ Sakura began to think, why was I nice to him? What did I try to help get involved during karaoke? He doesn't deserve friends. He doesn't deserve happiness. When moving into his home, don't make contact with him. Just settle away from him. Don't talk to him. Just do your own thing and he won't bother you.

"Sasuke STOP!" I remembered as I screamed my throat out as he came within me. His dirty smile repeated in my mind.

Thinking about brought chills in my mind. It was horrible. He is nothing but evil. In this marriage...what can I possible do?

'Sakura...avoid him. Try not to anger him. Don't mess with him. Don't go near him. Don't look at him, don't even think about him! Just focus on school and the friends that you have. He only needs me to inherit the company's will. Then, I could just do what I need to do...and once I have enough money, divorce is completely an option once I graduate from college and work at the hospital' A soft smile set upon my face. Finally, somewhere within my soul, I felt relieved for the first time since then.

 **NORMAL POV**

SATURDAY

"Haruno Sakura!" all the maids were in line as I had entered the Uchiha mansion .

"Wow…" Sakura stared at the chandelier hung up in the middle. The stairway from both the left and right. On her left was an open living room. Glaring at the middle, the visible backyard glittered illuminating bright lights. Walking forward the mansion continues to spread with many doors.

"Sakura!" Sasuke who stood up on the platform up on the stairs stood there in a t-shirt and sweat pants. His hair hung over his eyes and a smile arose on his pale face, "Come up here!" He ordered. Everyone stared at me as I suddenly pick up my bags without arguing.

"Why don't you guys help her with her bags?" Itachi suddenly appears from the living room speaking to the maid.

"Ah…" the old lady maid suddenly walks up to Sakura reaching for her bags Sakura quickly stops the lady.

"You don't-" Sakura was interrupted by an angry Uchiha.

"Let her carry it herself!" Sasuke barked from above, "She doesn't need to act weak!" Sasuke growled. Looking up at him, Sakura could already feel how this isn't going to work out. Letting out a laugh, Sakura was about to respond when remembered her decision last night.

 _Don't make him angry..._ She thought. _He might do it again…_ Fear rose in her as she looks back at Sasuke's angry expression. Glaring at Itachi who smiled gracefully, Sakura suddenly feels chills.

 _Why am I in this position?_ Sakura bit her lips.

"I got it. Thank you though," Sakura smiled at the old lady. With a victorious smile, Sasuke eyed down Itachi.

"See you later Sister-in-law," Itachi smirked back at Sasuke. Ignoring Itachi, Sasuke watches Sakura who carried three suitcases and a big purse up the long stairs. Grinning, Sasuke walked doesn meeting her halfway and grabbed two of her suitcases.

"Follow me," Sasuke said. Sighing, Sakura anxiously followed him. Staying silent, Sakura followed him. Reaching a big room, Sakura glared at all the furnitures. It was like another home within the mansion.

"This is your room," Sasuke said emotionless.

"Oh…" Sakura nodded as she stared at the motionless Sasuke. Waiting for him to get out, she simply glared at him. Understanding her, he simply let out a smirk. Confused Sakura watches him sit on the couch and crossed his legs.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"When you put your clothes up," Sasuke smirked, "Put it on the opposite side of mine."

"Ahh ok," Clueless to what he had said, Sakura suddenly rolls her suitcases and then stops walking and turns quickly towards him, "ARE YOU CRAZY?" Sakura screamed horrifically.

"Why?" Sasuke stood up, "We're going to be a married soon anyways. Mind as well share the same bed." Sasuke smirked as he watches the terror on her face.

"No," Sakura breathed, "We can't!" Sakura said.

"It's not like I'm going to do anything to you," Sasuke said calmly wiping his grin off his face.

Sakura suddenly grabs her suitcase and begin to walk out the door until he kicks her suitcase away from her hands.

"Sakura, I told you I won't lay a finger on you," Sasuke growled softly trying not to scare her. Turning to look at him with fear, Sakura bit her lips trying not to irk him any further.

"I want a different room," Sakura said calmly looking into his dark eyes.

"You can't," Sasuke said as he lets out a sigh.

"I do not agree to this!" Sakura said growling behind her teeth, "It's not like we're forced to make a baby!" Sakura barked furiously.

Smiling Sasuke sighed, "Sakura, we can sleep on the same bed and not make any baby!" Sasuke argued.

"I don't trust you," Sakura replied sternly. Walking up to her, Sasuke sighed and grabbed her suitcase. Letting him, Sakura didn't move trying to stay firm and strong against him.

"Then," he leaned down till his breath lingered upon her. Motionless Sakura held her breath. "What can I do to make you trust me?"

"Whose decision is it to make us sleep in the same room?" Sakura asked calmly looking into his eyes. Backing away from her, Sasuke rolled her suitcases out the room.

"I won't force you," Sasuke said, "But, if the press finds out Sakura," Sasuke said, "We will end up sleeping in the same room."

"They won't find out," Sakura firmly tries to stand her ground against Sasuke gaining confidence to stand up for herself. She felt relieved as she watches him bring her suitcase to the next room beside his.

"It's not as nice as mine," he brought her to another big room.

"It's nice enough for me," Sakura said watching him. Looking around, Sakura realized how dull the colors were. Gray and blue, Sakura didn't care what color it is, she would never sleep in the same room as that Uchiha. It held the same furnitures as Sasuke's room but she realized Sasuke had a lot more stuff.

' _It's ok...it'll look better once I make things look...brighter'_ Sakura thought to herself as she stared at the dark room. In Sakura's opinion, it is more than enough. It was a lot bigger than her old room. She instantly loved it. Looking around Sasuke observed the room.

"Alright, well, you can stay here then. If you need anything I'm in the next room. There's red button next to the bed on the counter. Press that if anything happens," Sasuke said seriously. Glaring at him Sakura rolled her eyes.

' _The only one who would do anything would be you!'_ Sakura thought to herself. Silently watching him, Sakura continues to glare him down until he leaves. Standing still, Sakura dared not to move.

"Then, I'm leaving," Sasuke said closing the door on his way out. Letting a sigh of relief out, Sakura smiled.

"Yosh! You did it Sakura!" Sakura smiled, "As long as we never have to cross path…"

Looking at the room Sakura let out a small smile. After Sasuke had allowed her own room, Sakura immediately began feeling better. Hanging her clothes, Sakura took her time in moving in. Framing her pictures that she adores everywhere she could place them. Stacking her medical book on the bookshelf beside her bed. With a lot of additional pink, Sakura had made the room more...pink. Satisfied so far, Sakura became hungry. Looking outside, the orange, pink, and purple colors mixed in the blue sky. As it became darker, Sakura opened her door looking around to see if she will bump into Sasuke.

"Safe," Sakura smiled and quietly walks pass Sasuke's room to head down the stairs. The maids are nowhere in sight, and as she explored the halls, Sakura looks at one big frame hung in the other living room.

"Seems like this is the main living room?" Sakura stared at the family picture. Sasuke smiling happily in the picture along with his family. Her eyes lingered towards the lady with long dark hair. "Sasuke-kun looks just like his mom," Sakura glared.

"What are you looking at?" someone called out making Sakura jump to turn around. Looking at Sasuke's older brother, Sakura froze.

"Ah…" unsure of what to say Sakura became motionless.

"Haha," Itachi chuckled, "Are you that scared of me?" Itachi asked, "I haven't even done anything wrong yet." Staring into his eyes, Sakura felt as if he was looking through her, reading her every thought and movement.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah.." Sakura said with no hesitation, "I can't find the kitchen…" Sakura replied with embarrassment.

Smiling Itachi turned around and waved, "Follow me." As Sakura followed him, she felt awkward being around him.

"I'm sorry that you have to marry to my brother," Itachi spoke, "I wouldn't want to marry him either. He has some mental issue," Itachi laughed.

"What?" Sakura asked seriously.

"Just kidding," Itachi smiled and patted her head, "I hope you two could last very long together Sakura. Sasuke's actually very lonely since our mother had pass away," Itachi smiled. It was the first that Sakura had seen Itachi smile sincerely. "Here we are!" Itachi led her to the table where maids were standing from each corner ready to serve.

"Ah...I can't cook myself something?" Sakura asked Itachi.

"No," the old lady walked up, "It is our job to serve you." She smiled, "Let me introduce myself," She stuck her hand out and with a warm smile she presented herself, "You can call me Nekobaa. I am in charge of the maid and everything around here. So if you ever need anything, I am ready to serve you."

"Nice to meet you Neko...baa?" Sakura smiled as she shook her hand. Looking behind Nekobaa, Sakura gawked at the beautiful girl. She wasn't wearing a maid-outfit. Her long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She wore outfits unlike a maid. She was more accessorized and proper. She wore a tight brown turtleneck shirt with no sleeves. She reveals her belly button and with a long black jean pants.

"Oh, and meet my granddaughter Tamaki. She's my assistant," Nekobaa smiled. Sticking her hand out Sakura greeted Tamaki; however, stubbornly, Tamaki rolled her eyes and walked pass her.

"What makes you think you could have Sasuke?" Tamaki pouted, "I...hate you," she grunted. Taking in Tamaki's comment, Sakura nodded and smiled politely.

"I guess," Sakura said ignoring her, "Well, if you don't mind, I would love to cook sometimes."

Nekobaa suddenly gloomed up and responded, "We are not to let you cook."

"Why?" Sakura asked persistently.

"Because you are a lady, Sakura," Itachi touched her shoulders. Looking at him Sakura crossed her hands.

"I won't accept this," Sakura said, "I as a lady should cook with my people!"

"Alright," Itachi smiled, "If you want," Itachi sighed, "You're quite stubborn…" Itachi didn't have time to argue. Walking down the stairs, Sasuke glared at the pink hair and his brother whose hands were on her shoulder.

"Sakura!" Sasuke walked over. Turning to look at him, Sakura became silent to his displeased expression.

"What?" She asked.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke questioned her while glaring at Itachi.

"I was just showing her where the kitchen is," Itachi said.

"Sasuke-kun!" Tamaki pouted, "are you hungry?" She asked as she jumped to his side. Ignoring Tamaki, Sasuke grabs Sakura's hands and dragged her to the table.

"Sit," Sasuke ordered as he sits in the seat next to her, "Neko! Hurry and set the table!" Sasuke said. Sitting down, Sakura awkwardly looks over to Sasuke who is focused on his phone.

"Dad's not here today," Itachi said. As no one replies, Itachi goes over and sits across Sasuke.

"Itachi-san…" Sakura suddenly asks, "Is Fugaku-san working?"

"You can just call me Itachi. It'll be better for me," Itachi smiled, "And yes, our dad is working. Our dad is your dad Sakura," he winked, "You're apart of our family now." Ignoring the conversation, Sasuke continues to look at his phone unaffected.

"Ahh...yeah," Sakura said.

"Are you two not sleeping together in the same room?" As Itachi asked, Sasuke glares up at him with hawk-like eyes.

Replying right away, Sakura felt as if she should be the one to answer. She didn't like the way the brothers are indirectly arguing. "Yeah, I feel that we're still young." Sakura said with a smile.

"My fiance is embarrass," Sasuke said sternly, "Stop asking questions that are personal."

"So you don't like Sasuke?" Itachi asked. It was if Sakura was in an interview.

Hesitating to answer, Sakura decided it's best to give Itachi the answer he wants, "Yeah, I do." Sakura faked a smile before her brother-in-law. Clenching her hands together, Sakura hate to say that in front of Sasuke. _What if he gets the wrong idea?_

"What? If you like him, you should persist to get him in bed," Itachi smirked. Standing up, Sasuke slammed his phone on the table.

"Don't worry about us Itachi," Sasuke said sternly, "Nekobaa!" Sasuke yelled. A running Nekobaa came running through the doors.

"Yeah?" She bowed.

"Me and Sakura will eat upstairs in my room. Bring the food up," Sasuke said getting ready to leave. As he turned, Sakura still hasn't stood. Looking at him, Sakura was unsure if it was a good idea.

"Sakura," Sasuke demanded, "Get up."

"I...I'll eat down here…" Sakura practically whispered.  
"Suit yourself!" Sasuke walked off.

Sighing of relief, Sakura glared down at the table thinking of what to do in this big mansion when Sasuke's like that.

"You don't like him?" Itachi asked.

Sakura suddenly flushed red of nervousness, "It's not that I don't like him...we're…" Sakura thought, "We're not on good term."

"Is that so?" Itachi smiled. Glaring at him, Sakura notice how Itachi always smiles like that. _Why is he forcing a smile? It's not good for him…_ Sakura thought to herself. Dreading this family's issue, Sakura pats her stomach and pouts.

"I'm hungry," Sakura sighed. Smelling the aroma of the chicken, Sakura began drooling and thought to herself, ' _I'm like Naruto right now...Damn it...act a little proper Sakura!'_ Sitting up straight and wiping her saliva off, Sakura pretended to look like a proper lady.

Laughing at her, Itachi smiled, "You don't have to force yourself," Itachi smiled.

"You knew?" Sakura asked oblivious to her actions.

"You remind me of someone I know," Itachi smiled.

"NO!" Sakura screamed with horror making Itachi laugh, "You can't compare me to Naruto!" Sakura yelled. Making Itachi burst out into tears, Itachi sighed as he stops laughing.

"You're a complete comedian," Itachi replies as he wipes his tears, "I'll let you meet her one day," Itachi smiled.

"Her?" Sakura asked.

"Let's eat," Itachi said digging in. As he enjoyed Sakura devour the chicken and side dishes. Staring at her the maids laughed.

"Uh!" Sakura suddenly stops eating and replies, "When do you guys eat?" Sakura asked the maids. Suddenly the laughter stops and they became silent and guilty for laughing.

"They don't eat until later," Tamaki replied as she enters the room with a sigh.

"Well, why can't they eat now?" Sakura asked, "A meal is only good if we eat together?" Sakura said, "That's what Tsunade said."

"Well if that's so then why aren't you eating with Sasuke?" Tamaki whined out loud, "He won't eat!"

"Go eat with him Sakura," Itachi smiled, "Tamaki can eat with me. And here, take his phone to him," Itachi had taken his phone that he slammed on the table.

"Uhh…" Sakura disputed, "I don't think I should…"

"Go Sakura. It's only right that you'll be there with him. He's probably upset that you're not there with him," Itachi smiled with his fork in his hands. Surprisingly, Sakura suddenly felt guilty.

"He wouldn't…"

"You'd be surprise," Itachi replied.

"HURRY AND GO YOU HEARTLESS!" Tamaki states. Taking his phone, Sakura slowly walks to the room. Thinking about Sasuke's personality, she can't imagine him wanting her there. She struggles to open the door. Holding the knob, Sakura begins to debate.

 _What if he doesn't want me there?_

 _What if he does something to me?_

 _What do I do?_

The door swung open making Sakura walk forward bumping into the Uchiha. Glaring down at the pink hair, Sasuke growls. Looking up at him, Sakura slightly smile and steps away. Pulling her in, Sasuke drags her to the table.

"You should know it's only right that a wife should never eat with another man," Sasuke said as he sits down. Glaring down at the table, the food was untouched.

"Have you been waiting for me?" Sakura mumbled lowly gazing at the raven hair who began eating.

"No!" He choked, "If you're not going to eat then leave!"

"You took my hand," Sakura stated innocently sitting down. In silence, she looks at him before she began to dig in. "Fine then I'm gonna dig in," Sakura continue to chump at the food making Sasuke irritated as she continues to devour the food.

"Are you a pig?" Sasuke barked.

"If you're hungry you have to fight for you food…" Sakura dropped her chopsticks and glared at him, "Am I supposed to wait for you to eat everything?"

"Huh...you have no manners!" Sasuke retorted.

"Then I'll go back and eat down there where I can eat freely," Sakura stated innocently. Holding her hands once more he pulls her back down into her seat.

"Just eat!" Sasuke continue to eat. Glaring at him, she realize what elite blood he has. After eating, Sakura begins to stack the plate.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he watches her from his bed.

"I'm stacking the plates…" Sakura answered annoyed by his question, "What else am I doing?" She whispered.

"Would you just go back to your room?" Sasuke barked, "The maid will come and do this!" Sasuke said, "Get out of my room. You're annoying!" Sasuke said as he laid in bed.

"Ok…" Sakura said trying not to irritate him any further. Walking back to her room, Sakura lays in her bed thinking of her life.

"I've come this far…" Sakura sighed, "Living here is only a matter of time."

When night began to fall, Sakura begin to miss her parents. Turning her lights off, Sakura quickly locks the door and jumps into her bed. "Focus Sakura," Sakura told herself, "Just focus."

Falling deep asleep, Sakura's hair fell on her face as she turns onto her side. Walking up the stairs, Sasuke glares at Sakura's door and begins knocking.

"I'm coming in!" Sasuke said. As he twists the knob, he realizes she had locked the door. The smirk arose on his lips leaving him satisfied. "You're pretty good at running away." Coming back with the keys, Sasuke intruded in. Looking at the darkness of the room, he realizes the cherry head was sleeping. Walking up to her, he slowly takes in her messy form. Her hair sticks to her saliva and she begins to mumble words in her sleep.

"Are you a buddha?" Sasuke barked emotionlessly. Looking around, he begins to search for something. "Why didn't she give it to me?" Sasuke asked. Looking everywhere, Sasuke had yet to find what he came searching for. _Maybe under her pillow?_ Sasuke walked over and pushes her harshly over. She still doesn't wake up and when flipping the pillow over, there still was no sign. Giving up, he harshly shakes Sakura.

"Hey! Sakura!" He whispers. On her bed Sasuke continue to shake her.

"Stop!" Sakura barks in her sleep, "Don't!" terror suddenly rose in her voice. Sasuke sighed from her panicked form.

"Stupid," Sasuke stated, "HEY SAKURA!" He yells, "WAKE UP!"

"No!" Sakura yelled back, "LET ME SLEEP!" She cried, "I haven't gotten any sleep the past month!"

"Give me my phone!" Sasuke barks. Becoming very impatient, Sasuke reached for her face and tries to open her eyes, "WAKE UP!" Seeing him, Sakura takes a long look at the raven haired boy. His feature were very clear to her.

"Sasuke?" She asked confused. Suddenly she became terrified, "No! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She continues to back away. Confused Sasuke watch her fall off the bed.

"OUCH!" Sakura yelled.

"Are you awake now?" Sasuke asked calmly and annoyed, "I need my phone!" He growled. Looking up at him, Sakura became puzzled, "How'd you get in?" She asked.

"I have the keys to your room what do you think?" He became very irked, "Look Sakura! I'm not going to do anything to you! Just give me my PHONE already!" He yelled.

"Your phone?" Sakura stood up, "I have your phone?" Sakura asked.

"That's what Tamaki said," Sasuke got off the bed and watched her search.

"Oh that's right," Sakura began searching. Watching her search for about 30 minutes, Sasuke sighed.

"Did you lose it Sakura?" Sasuke questioned as he sat on the couch.

"No!" Sakura responded, "I'm for sure I had it!" Sakura became worried, "How could I lose it?" She whispered as she searches through her bathroom. "My clothes!" Sakura quickly runs to her dirty basket and pulls out her outfit.

"Didn't I put it in my pocket?" Sakura asked as she searches within her clothes, "HERE!" Sakura laughed, "I found it!" Sakura sighed as she hands it to Sasuke. Yawning continuously, Sakura watches the Uchiha looks through his phone.

"Are you just going to stand here?" Sakura asked with her hands crossed. The room is chilly at night.

"What?" Sasuke smirked, "You put me through all this trouble!" Sasuke growled leaning down towards her. Unaffected, Sakura was unafraid and flicks his forehead.

"Tch!" Sasuke cried.

"I don't care," Sakura said with her eyes half closed, "I'm going to sleep." Watching her go into bed, Sasuke smiled. She's out of the world when it comes to food and sleep. Leaving her alone, Sasuke walks out locking the door. Walking back to his room, he takes his charger and charges his phone to see a message on his phone when it powered on.

 _To my dearest Brother Sasuke,_

 _Don't leave your phone ;)_

 _Sincerely,_

 _You older brother, Itachi_

Fearing Itachi has read through his message, he suddenly reads another text message from a stockholder of the company.

"Sorry Sasuke. I don't want to get fired."

"Sasuke, plans off."

Reading the text messages, he realizes the people he had texted bailed out on him.

"DAMN HIM!" Sasuke punched the wall breaking through, "Those cowards!"

Morning came, and Sasuke dressed up. Heading out his door, he gazes over to Sakura's door and ignores her. Walking down, Sasuke hears many laughters. Scared it might be Itachi and Sakura, he hustles down and silently watches Sakura in the kitchen with all the maid and chefs.

"HAHA! That's pathetic!" Tamaki laughed at Sakura's poor cooking.

"Haha," Sakura laughed, "Whoops... I didn't think it was gonna end like this!" The chef and maid laughed at her horrible piece of work.

"What is that?" Tamaki criticized, "I thought you said you wanted to cook because you're good at cooking!" Smiling at Tamaki Sakura pouted.

"I never said I was good!" Sakura laughed, "Sorry, I'll eat this!" Sakura smiled.

"Only you could," the men chef smiled with his moustache.

"Yah how old are you Tamaki!" Sakura smiled.

"16!" Tamaki smiled.

"WHAT?" Sakura barked, "I'm older than you!" Sakura laughed, "Where do you go to school?" Sakura became really comfortable with everyone all morning.

"Suna high," She smiled.

"What? OUR RIVALED SCHOOL? WHY?" Sakura barked, "Why don't you just go to school with Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called out leaning on the door emotionless...well more like irritated, "You're too loud!"

"Ah…" Sakura sighed, "Sorry." Looking down at her food, she smiled. Ignoring the Uchiha, Sakura continued to laugh with the crew. Tasting her food, every began to spit it out.

"Oh, well," Sakura smiled, "I thought it tastes all right," She continues to chew it at the table. Sitting beside the Uchiha she looks at him slowly eat his food.

"Hey you want to try?" Sakura asked feeling sorry for him.

"Obviously not!" Sasuke growled.

"Ok…" Sakura wondered what could have bothered Sasuke so much. Was it because she was a bit loud? After Sasuke finished, Sasuke stood up and walked towards the door leaving the unaffected Sakura to continue to eat his food.

"Sakura," he turned around leaving a fearful Sakura.

"Sorry!" Sakura barked, "I won't touch your food…"

Rolling his eyes at the sensitive Sakura he spoke, "We're going to a government party! Get ready!" Sasuke said.

"RIGHT NOW?" Sakura asked.

"In about three hours," Sasuke started walking.

"Huh…" Sakura sighed of relief, "I thought he was going to yell at me…"

SASUKE POV

I've had it. Everyone in the company knows that Itachi is a traitor...yet they're scared. How pathetic! Entering my room, I dialed Naruto's number and called.

"Hey TEME! You haven't called me at all!" Naruto yelled.

Annoyed at his stupidity, I couldn't help but argue back, "AM I YOUR GIRLFRIEND DOBE!" Sasuke sighed, "Anyways, are you heading to the government party?"

"Yeah, me and Hinata are going," Naruto replied, "Are you going with Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah," I stated, "Is your mother going?"

"Yeah, she has to! You know how this always is Sasuke…" Naruto became curious, "Why?"

"Just curious because Obito is going to be there," I stated warning him. Hearing Naruto sigh over the phone I knew this friend would retort optimistically.

"Sasuke, my mom is not the type to hold grudges. It's been 18 years since my father died…" Naruto replied cheerless. Hearing him speak I understood the type of people that family is. Suddenly, Naruto spoke seriously which was unlike him, "Sasuke, you still planning your revenge?" Striking me I suddenly struggle to speak. Like a fire inside a barrel. My fury wants to spread and explode; however, I continue to hold it in waiting for the right moment to strike.

"We'll talk later Naruto," I hung up without listening to Naruto. This flame inside of me desires to grow with hate. After what Itachi has done...I can't forgive him. At the party, I will expose him of his evil plans.

NORMAL POV

In another room, Fugaku speaks with Itachi. Father and son, many complications between the two has yet to be spoken.

"Itachi," Fugaku said, "I understand," Fugaku calmly states as he glares into the dark eyes of his son. A fist formed in Itachi's hands and Itachi's emotionless eyes dare not falter away from his father's.

"I won't be sorry...dad," Itachi said, "This is out of hand," Itachi said.

Fugaku sighed, "I know son."

"The Uchihas needs to be exposed," Itachi said, "And that includes you too father. I won't hold back today...not after I had killed mom."

 **NOTE**

Wait a little more;) I know it's not enough...and it's very slow, but hold up ok?^^ Next Chapters REALLY GOOD. A lot of interaction between SasuSaku and other couples develop as well. It really starts in the next chapter. "WAR"

 **I would also like to take** **a moment and ask for your guys to think of the attack on Paris and pray for the world. As we know...the world has gone corrupt. I would like everyone to drop everything at this second and whatever religion or anything you are to just think, hope, or pray that this world will look at one another and see each other as a simple human being. Humanity is disappearing slowly. I don't want to offend anyone, I've been very overwhelmed by the situation of Paris and the attack of Russia's plane. Now France has taken revenge on Syria...vengeance should stop...because if they continue it won't end. If it's not too much to ask... let's pray for the world, for peace.**


End file.
